


Another Baby Dynamo

by Includeficinthesequel



Category: Mamma Mia, Mamma Mia Here We Go Again
Genre: Babies, Baby!Sophie, F/F, Possible Polyship, Pregnancy, Pregnant Ladies, Pregnant!Tanya, Smut, Smut in chapter four!!, Toddler!Sophie, Toddlers, Young!dynamos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Includeficinthesequel/pseuds/Includeficinthesequel
Summary: Tanya is pregnant and Rosie and Donna help her out, Sophie is a toddler with the personality of an adult.This will have multiple chapters!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might have a polyship later on depending on how I feel about the story. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated

Tanya’s divorce left her with many things. She got to keep the condo, two of the cars, a ton of money, and most importantly a fetus growing in her belly. The divorce wasn’t long drawn out at all. It started just after she confessed her love to Rosie but just before she discovered she was pregnant. 

 

Most people are sad about divorces. Tanya was relieved. She was in love with the idea of him but all in all she was a raging homosexual who was madly in love with one of her best friends.

 

Four months had gone by and Tanya was just starting to show. Rosie had just moved in and Donna was on her way with three year old Sophie.

 

Tanya loved the idea of her favorite people helping her through her pregnancy. Donna loved the idea of having Tanya experience life with a toddler, and Rosie needed Donna’s help. 

 

A pregnant Tanya was not an easy Tanya to deal with. Pregnant Tanya was hungry, hormonal, horny, emotional, and very needy. 

 

Rosie had been trying her best. She really had. It took everything in her not to call for help but one night she was just so overwhelmed that she had called Donna in tears, begging her to come. That’s why when she heard the knock on the door she opened it and engulfed a young blonde and her mini me in her arms. 

 

“You made it! I’m so glad you’re here!” She exclaimed. She pressed a kiss to Sophie’s head and laughed when the little one squealed in delight. “Everything is baby proofed for Sophie. I even got some toys for her.” 

 

She took some of Donna’s bags and lead them into the spacious living room of the apartment. It was very much a perfect mixture of both Tanya’s exquisite style, and Rosie’s vibrant patterns. 

 

Donna sat Sophie on her feet and pointed her in the direction of said toys and the doll house near the couch. “Go on, baby.” She smiled. She looked up to Rosie with a sympathetic look. She could see how exhausted she was and she was glad she came just in time. 

 

“She’s eating. It’s better if you just wait until she’s done before you interrupt. She’s been so whiny today. She’s been quite annoying too and she knows she’s annoying me that’s the worst part! She knows and she just keeps doing it just to cry when I don’t give in to her  _ demands _ .” 

 

“Her demands?” Donna asked. 

 

“Sexually. She wants it all the time. She can’t get enough. If I keep going on my hand will fall off. I’d like to keep my hand and use it for things other than being Tanya’s personal sex toy.” 

 

“Have you tried feeding her instead? Food kept me happy during my pregnancy. It was just the best. Food is the answer to everything.” Donna grinned, reminiscing over all the pregnancy cravings she had that she actually enjoyed. 

 

“I did that. I asked her what she wanted to eat and you know what she said?” 

 

“What?” 

 

Rosie moved to cover Sophie’s ears. “Pussy.” 

 

Donna gasped and laughed hard. “That’s the best thing I’ve ever heard.” She took a moment to get a handle on her laughter. She awed as Sophie swatted Rosie’s hands away from her ears, looking up at her with angry toddler eyes. 

 

“She looks so much like you. What’s it like being a Mum?” Rosie asked. 

 

“You mean a  _ Mom _ ?” She emphasized her American accent to tease Rosie. “I love it. She’s my best friend. The best part is being old enough to make decisions but being young enough to play with her.” 

 

Rosie nodded. Being a second mother to Tanya’s child wasn’t the part that worried her. She helped to take care of Sophie for the first four months of her life. The part that scared her was being so committed to Tanya. She loved Tanya dearly and already loved her child but commitment was terrifying. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Donna asked. She could see gears turning in Rosie’s head and knew she had to be worrying about something. “Scared about being a mom?” 

 

“Of course not! I love babies!  It’s the commitment.” She whispered the last word, mostly afraid of it rather than the fear of Tanya hearing it. “It’s a lot. It’s been six months. Half a year and in another five months we’ll have a child together. I feel like a dad.” 

 

“Well, lucky for you she won’t be blaming you in the delivery room when she’s going through the pain of labor.” Both of them knew the baby’s father wouldn’t be involved. He knew and he decided he didn’t want a child. As heartbreaking as it was for them to hear they still wouldn’t want it any other way. 

 

“I’ll figure it out, Donna. I always do.” 

 

“You do.” Donna nodded. 

 

“I want some cake.” Rosie thought out loud. 

 

“Please, don’t.” Donna shook her head. If Rosie was eating cake she was stress eating and a stressed Rosie combined with pregnant Tanya, and terrible toddler Sophie didn’t seem like a situation Donna wanted to be in. 

 

“Dynamo! Dynamite!” Tanya chanted from the bedroom. She entered the living room with a smile on her face and a baby bump showing on her belly. 

 

“Sleep all day and- Holy shit!” Donna exclaimed as Tanya stepped into view. “What is that thing? I’ve never seen such a foreign object on Tanya. Is that a real stomach?” Donna teased. She didn’t want to say anything but seeing such circumference on Tanya’s small figure was shocking to her. Of course the bump was just barely visible but to Donna it was so unusual not to see Tanya’s stick thin figure. 

 

“Oh please it’s not that big.” Tanya rolled her eyes. She went silent for a second and tears filled her eyes. “I’m huge!” 

 

Rosie and Donna both jumped from the sound. They both stuttered trying to figure out how to comfort Tanya. 

 

Little Sophie turned away from the doll house and saw her Auntie crying. She was confused as to why no one was handing her a pacifier or a stuffed animal like her mommy usually does. She toddled over to the crying woman and wrapped her arms around her legs. “Okay.” Sophie said in her tiny baby voice. It was her way of telling Tanya that everything would be alright. 

 

That’s what did it. Tanya sniffled as she started to calm down. “Aw, Sophie.” She picked her up and held the little girl in her arms. “Thank you.” She pressed a kiss to her cheek and felt Sophie’s little hand on her face. 

 

Rosie and Donna sighed in relief and high-fived each other as if they had done even the tiniest bit to comfort Tanya. 

 

“You two didn’t do a damn thing what are you celebrating for?” Tanya had one hand on her hip and the other holding Sophie in place. 

 

Donna and Rosie’s victory was short lived. They put their hands together again and slow motion retracted the high-five to undo it. They both shrugged. 

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” 

 

“Sophie did most of the work.” Rosie mumbled. 

 

Tanya giggled at their ridiculousness and shook her head. Her laugh made Sophie giggle in her ear. This made both of them laugh together. 

 

Sophie turned in Tanya’s arms and settled herself to rest comfortably on her hip. She looked at her Mom with the most serious look a toddler could make. “Mommy, I’m hungry.” 

 

Tanya and Rosie were intrigued by Sophie. She was a little different than most toddlers. She seemed to have a more mature, serious side to her. She was actually the exact opposite of Donna. 

 

“I know. She’s really serious all the time. I don’t quite get it. It’s like she’s raising me.” Donna shrugged and offered her hands to Sophie. 

 

Sophie not so politely declined and clung to Tanya instead. Her little hands fisted Tanya’s shirt. “Food.” She said. “Tanya hungry?” She looked up at her and quirked a brow. 

 

“You know, I could eat again.” Tanya shrugged. “Do you want some ice cream?” 

 

“Ice cream?” Sophie was almost in disbelief at the offer. “Ice cream?” She asked again. 

 

“Uh huh.” Tanya smiled at the tiny blonde. 

 

Sophie gasped. “Yes! Ice cream!” She squeaked with delight. 

 

“Sophie you can’t have ice cream for lunch.” Donna reprimanded. 

 

“Mommy!” Sophie whined. She huffed and turned away from her. She buried her face in Tanya’s chest. 

 

“No ice cream.” Donna said. 

 

“Yes, ice cream!” Sophie countered. 

 

“No ice cream, Sophie.” 

 

“Yes ice cream,  _ Mommy.”  _

 

The emphasis Sophie had put on Donna’s name was hilarious to both Tanya and Rosie.

 

“Sophie you can’t have ice cream for lunch.” Donna tried again. It frustrated her whenever Sophie kept pushing for something she wanted but couldn’t have. Donna hated to disappoint her but they had to have rules and boundaries. That’s what all the parenting books said. 

 

Sophie pouted and clung to Tanya. “Ice cream.” She mumbled sadly. 

 

Donna could’ve cried from the look of that pout. It was so tiny and cute and it made her sad to see it but she couldn’t give in. She had to set an example for her friends. 

 

“How about we have chicken nuggets?” Rosie offered. 

 

Sophie contemplated it and looked up at Tanya as if to seek approval. When Tanya gave her a nod she gave Rosie a slow nod. “Yes, chicken.” 

 

“You’re the most serious toddler I’ve ever met.” Tanya said with a laugh. “You know that?” 

 

Sophie didn’t quite know what it meant because she’s a baby but she nodded confidently. “Yes.” 

 

Donna giggled and tickled Sophie’s ribs. Both blondes were laughing wildly as Sophie squirmed. Tanya felt a rush of excitement from the sight of them. It wouldn’t be too long before she had that in her life. 

 

After lunch filled with laughter, joy, and some pregnant tears everyone was pretty much ready for a nap. Donna was jet lagged and she knew Sophie was about ready for a nap. Tanya was always tired these days with the multiple changes going on her body. Rosie was tired from taking care of Tanya and preparing for Donna and Sophie to arrive. 

 

Sophie yawned and stretched her arms as far as they would go. A tiny fist collided with Rosie’s cheek and made her laugh. “Watch where you’re putting those things little one.” She patted Sophie on the head. “Sleepy?” 

 

Sophie was exhausted but of course she would never admit it. She shook her head. “No. No nap!” Naps were the most awful thing to do. They were so boring and you missed everything that the grown ups did while you were sleeping. 

 

“Not even if you get to nap in the big bed?” 

 

“Big bed?” Sophie was intrigued by this. Anything big meant it was meant for big people, like grown ups. Sophie wanted to be a big girl too. 

 

“Yep.” Rosie nodded knowing she had gotten Sophie’s attention by that. 

 

Sophie grinned widely and looked up at her mom. “Big bed!” She cheered. She raised her arms up for Donna to carry her.

 

Donna carried her daughter into the bedroom they would be staying in. The bed was massive compared to Sophie’s crib at home and actually much larger than anything Donna had at the hotel. Leave it to Tanya to go all out. 

 

“Tanya?” Sophie asked. “Tanya need to nap.” She stated. 

 

“Tanya’s going to nap with Rosie.”

 

Sophie pouted. “No. Tanya in here.” 

 

“In here? Baby girl, she’s sleeping in her own bed.” 

 

“Big bed?” Sophie tilted her head to the side. 

 

Donna nodded. “Yes, in her big bed.” 

 

“Okay!” Sophie slid down from the bed and ran off to find her aunties. 

 

Donna was following behind her and practically chasing her because Sophie was so fast. “Sophie it’s naptime.” She leaned against the doorway to catch her breath and smiled when she finally looked up to the scene in front of her. 

 

Rosie had been talking to Tanya’s baby. Tanya had her shirt rolled up to expose the small bump she had. Rosie had a hand resting on the side of her belly so she could feel close to the baby. Tanya was laying back, rested her weight on her hands behind her. She loved when Rosie got domestic like this. 

 

When Sophie ran in she was about to start making demands for Tanya to nap with her but she stopped and watched the scene in front of her. She was curious as to what they were doing. 

 

“You wanna talk to the baby?” Tanya asked. She could see the bewilderment in Sophie’s eyes. 

 

Sophie nodded and walked over. Rosie lifted her onto the bed and sat her in her lap. 

 

“Go ahead.” Rosie encouraged. 

 

Sophie put a hand on Tanya’s belly. Tanya squeaked from Sophie’s cold fingertips. “Your fingers are so cold!” She laughed. 

 

Sophie giggled and put her other hand on Tanya’s belly to hear her squeak again. 

 

Donna watched the scene play out and smiled. She knew everything would fall into place. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffiness and Sophie being cute asf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there’s anything you guys want to see! I’ll be happy to write your suggestions and ideas! 
> 
> Comments appreciated! Thanks for the love you’ve been giving my writing!

Tanya was seated on the countertop near the stove. She was dipping cheetos into sour cream and eating it like it was the most delicious thing ever. She was watching Rosie make dinner. 

 

“How can you eat that? It’s so disgusting.” Rosie grimaced. 

 

“It’s really good actually but that might be the pregnancy talking.” Tanya shrugged and continued to eat the snack. 

 

Rosie shuddered. “I’m not kissing you until you brush your teeth. I really don’t want that taste in my mouth.”

 

“You’ll kiss me. I know you will. You always do.” Tanya popped another Cheeto into her mouth and blew Rosie a kiss. 

 

Rosie caught it as usual but pretended to hand it back to Tanya. Tanya pouted at her. “Rosie, that was mean!” 

 

“I’ll gladly accept all your kisses  _ after _ you brush your teeth.” She turned back to her cooking, turning the burner down and placing a lid over the pan she was using. She turned back to Tanya, standing next to her and judging her food preferences. 

 

“I’m just gonna eat more. There’s no point in brushing my teeth now.” She looked down at Rosie and leaned forwards to connect their lips. 

 

Rosie took a step back. “No.”

 

“Rosie, come on. I’m pregnant. It’s a craving!” 

 

“You can’t use the pregnancy card on kisses.” 

 

“The hell I can’t!” 

 

“You can’t. Those are the rules, my love. It just won’t work.” 

 

Tanya set her snack aside and folded her arms over her chest. “Come on. You wouldn’t make a pregnant lady cry would you?” She pouted at Rosie, hoping it would work. 

 

Rosie turned her back to her. “It won’t work, Tanya. I’m not giving in this time. I know those tears are fake.” 

 

Just then, Donna strolled into the kitchen with Sophie’s sippy cup. “We’re gonna need to pick up some juice. Sophie has been so thirsty since we got off the plane. You should see how much water she had earlier.” She started to walk past Tanya to get to the fridge but noticed the sad look on her face. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Rosie won’t kiss me.”

 

“She’s eating cheetos and sour cream. It’s gross.” Rosie defended. 

 

“Aw, come on Rosie. It can’t be that bad.” Donna thought more about the combination and shuddered. “Okay maybe it is that bad.” 

 

“Donna Sheridan, you ate peanut butter and pickles when you were pregnant!” Tanya argued. 

 

“You know what?” Donna retorted. She was trying to come up with a proper comeback but she really couldn’t. “I’ll kiss you.” She knew Tanya would only get more ridiculously grumpy so she just pecked her lips and went on to grab Sophie’s juice. 

 

Tanya gasped, letting out a shocked laugh. “I can’t believe you just did that!” 

 

“I can.” Rosie chuckled. She high-fived Donna. “Thank you.” She grinned. “That should keep her satisfied for a while.” She laughed as she watched Tanya blush. 

 

Tanya rolled her eyes as Donna left the room again. “You two are terrible to me, absolutely awful.” 

 

“You love us.” Donna called out behind her. 

 

“More than I’d like to admit but I’m still upset with  _ you. _ ” She pointed to Rosie specifically. 

 

“Me? What did I do?” 

 

“You’re denying me of a basic need.” Tanya folded her arms over her chest. 

 

Donna strolled into the living room and found Sophie standing in front of the tv with glazed over eyes, watching a Disney movie she had popped into the VHS for her. “Sophie?” She asked. 

 

Sophie was too into  _ Cinderella _ to respond. She was standing there almost like a zombie, completely engrossed in the film. 

 

“Sophie.” Donna tried again. She put a hand on her shoulder and Sophie whined. Donna sighed, rolling her eyes and sitting on the couch. She put the movie on pause much to Sophie’s protest. 

 

“Mommy! What you doing?!” 

 

“I’m pausing the movie. Here’s your juice.” 

 

“No.” Sophie pouted but reached for the cup anyway. 

 

Donna held the cup further away from her daughter. “Thank you?” 

 

“You welcome, Mommy!” She reached for the cup again. 

 

“No.” Donna giggled. “Sophie, what do we say when other people give us things?” 

 

“Thank you.” She nodded. 

 

“You’re welcome.” Donna handed her the cup and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Do you want a snack?” 

 

Sophie shook her head. “Princess.” She pointed to the paused tv screen. “Please.” She added. 

 

Donna reluctantly turned it back on. “Are you sure you don’t want a snack?” 

 

“No.” 

 

Donna knew she had to be a little hungry so she left the movie playing and waited for Sophie to ask for a snack. 

 

“Mommy?”

 

“Yes, my love?” 

 

“Snack please?” 

 

Donna chuckled and nodded. “Of course, baby girl. I’ll be right back.” She got up from the couch and entered the kitchen. 

 

Rosie had eventually given in to Tanya and was now standing between her legs at the counter and kissing her with a fire she hadn’t had before. 

 

Tanya was happily kissing her girlfriend, enjoying the feel of their lips crashing and melting together. She previously had her arms around Rosie’s shoulders but now had one hand supporting her weight on the countertop and the other kept moving Rosie’s hand to her thigh, hoping she would take the hint. Rosie kept moving her hand away she knew Tanya’s game. 

 

“It hasn’t even been two minutes! You’re making out?” Donna asked. She was shooketh by how quickly they had moved on from their quarrel. “What happened to the cheetos and sour cream?” 

 

“She got me.” Rosie shrugged as she parted from Tanya. She turned around with her back against Tanya’s front. 

 

“I always do.” Tanya grinned. She reached next to Rosie to open up one of the drawers. She pulled out a lipgloss and applied it to her lips with practiced ease. 

 

“You keep lipgloss in your kitchen?” Donna asked. 

 

“You don’t?” She quirked a brow. 

 

“No, I don’t even wear lipgloss.”

 

“You probably should. Your lips are kinda dry.” Tanya commented. 

 

“Her lips are fine. If they’re not shiny you don’t like it.” Rosie retorted. 

 

“I like yours.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

Donna rolled her eyes. “Did you pick up the stuff I asked you to get for Sophie?” 

 

Tanya nodded. “I got everything on the list. I even got a few extra things I thought she would like. Open up the pantry.” 

 

Donna nodded, thanking Tanya as she opened the door. “Tanya, most of this shit is candy.” 

 

“No, look to your right. The candy is Rosie’s.” 

 

Rosie gasped. “It is not you, pregosaurus! That’s yours!” 

 

“Wow, all of this for Sophie?” Donna asked. She saw at least 15 different boxes of snacks Sophie liked. “Thanks Tanya, that’s really sweet.” She smiled as she pulled out a packet of fruit snacks for her daughter. 

 

“No problem, I know you’ll be here for a while. We have to make sure everyone is happy.” She grinned. 

 

Donna smiled back and pressed a kiss to Tanya’s cheek on her way back to the living room.  

 

Tanya whined. “I appreciate the gesture but try using some chapstick.” 

 

Rosie smacked her on the knee. “Tanya.” 

 

“What? Baby steps. Chapstick isn’t a complete culture shock to her.” 

 

Rosie rolled her eyes. “You’re impossible.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanya and Sophie bond over gross foods. Donna and Rosie talk for a bit. Tanya and Rosie have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My summaries sound like the previews for soap operas and drama tv shows lmaooooo
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! Thanks for the love! 
> 
> Yeet. Let’s get into it...

Sophie was perfectly relaxed. She was sitting back on the couch with her Auntie Tanya, tucked into her side with her little legs thrown over her lap. She opened her mouth for Tanya to put another sour cream dipped Cheeto in. She ate it happily and smiled up at her. 

 

“They’re good right? I don’t see why your mother and Rosie think they’re so gross.” Tanya said to her little partner in crime. She ate another Cheeto and fed another to Sophie. 

 

“Good!” Sophie confirmed. “They’s yummy.” 

 

“They  _ are  _ yummy!” Tanya agreed. “You know what we should try next?” 

 

Sophie looked up at her, intrigued. Tanya had been introducing her to a whole lot of new snacks lately and she was loving it. 

 

“Oreos-“ 

 

“Oreos!” Sophie cheered. She loved Oreos. Her mommy would eat them with her all the time. “Yes! Yes!” 

 

“In French onion dip.” Tanya continued. 

 

Sophie started making gagging noises and disgusted faces. “Yuck! No dip! Oreos an milk!” 

 

Tanya grimaced. Milk was one thing her baby didn’t seem to like. “What if you just try it for me? Please?” She pouted at Sophie. 

 

“Oreos an dip?” She asked. She quirked a brow at her Aunt. 

 

Tanya nodded. “Eat it with me.” 

 

There was a long pause while Sophie thought about it. 

 

“Well?” Tanya asked. 

 

Sophie made gagging noises again and flopped onto the couch. “Can’t do it!” She made louder noises. “Too yucky!” She pretended to throw up. “Bleh! I not gonna make it!” 

 

Tanya sighed and looked down at Sophie who was still pretending to gag. She couldn’t help but giggle at her. “You’re so silly.” 

 

“Silly? Me? Silly?” Sophie asked, clearly shocked by this revelation. 

 

“Yes, you Sophie.” 

 

“No way!” Her voice got high pitched at the end as she started to giggle. 

 

Rosie and Donna had been in the kitchen trying make up a grocery list. They could hear Sophie and Tanya the whole time. 

 

“What are they doing in there?” Donna asked with a laugh. She couldn’t see them but whatever it was sounded adorable. 

 

“I haven’t the slightest idea but I know it’s cute.” 

 

“Everything they do together is cute.” Donna replied. “I didn’t realize that Sophie and Tanya would become besties.” 

 

“Yeah, I think Tanya is feeling more maternal now than ever.” Rosie knew that when Sophie was first born, Tanya had struggled to care for her. She mostly watched Donna and Rosie care for the newborn while she cared for them. 

 

“That’s good.” Donna reflected back on the night Tanya had told her she was pregnant. She had called her in tears, worried about what she was going to do. Tanya had spent the first two months of her pregnancy stressing about her parenting skills. 

 

“I was kind of worried for a while but seeing her so happy and talking to her baby, as well as interacting with Sophie makes me so proud.” Rosie grinned. 

 

“She’s going to be a great mom and so will you.” Donna nodded confidently. She remembered what it was like to be thrown into raising a child. As terrified as she was to have Sophie she wouldn’t trade her for the world. Sophie had taught her a lot about life. She would always be grateful for that. 

 

“I know I will. I love babies. I’ve always wanted to be a mother.” Unlike her friends, Rosie was the one who always pictured having a family. Tanya and Donna had set their own dreams first. Rosie always wanted to have someone else first, someone like her own child to look after. 

 

“I can’t wait to see you and Tanya with a baby. That’ll be quite the sight.” Donna teased. “If it’s anything like seeing you two with Sophie I can’t wait to see it.” 

 

“Thank you for bringing her here. She’s good practice for us and we love seeing you and Sophie argue.” Rosie giggled. 

 

“We get into it all the time.” 

 

“I not eating it!” Sophie shouted as she toddled into the kitchen. She went straight to her mom and reached her little arms up. “Up.” 

 

Donna scooped her up in her arms and held Sophie in her lap. “What’s going on baby?” 

 

Tanya followed in shortly after and perched herself on Rosie’s knee. Rosie instantly wrapped her arms around Tanya’s waist. Her hands spread out on her swollen belly. 

 

“Sophie you liked the cheetos and sour cream. The Oreos will be just as good.” 

 

“Yuck!” Sophie exclaimed. “No way!” She shook her head as she cuddled into Donna’s chest. 

 

Donna giggled and rubbed a hand over Sophie’s back. “What are the oreos- wait you got Sophie to eat Cheetos and sour cream? I can’t even get her to eat celery.” 

 

“She likes it.” Tanya shrugged. “I want someone to try oreos and French onion dip with me.” 

 

Sophie had a full body shudder that Donna felt. “No.” 

 

“I wouldn’t eat it either, Soph.” Rosie stated. She felt kinda bad for her. She didn’t ask for Tanya to make her try all of her weird cravings and creations. “She’s just a baby. Don’t make her eat that horrid combination.” 

 

“Not a baby!” Sophie protested. She pouted and Donna pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

 

“You’re a big girl.” Donna assured her. She held Sophie like a little baby in her arms despite the small outburst. Sophie still liked it. She giggled at her Mom. 

 

“I don’t see the big deal. My baby eats it.” Tanya defended. 

 

“Your baby doesn’t have to taste it. Sophie has to go through the whole process and try not to die from it.” 

 

“Bleh!” Sophie stuck her tongue out to exaggerate even more. “Yucky.” She scrunched her whole face up. 

 

Donna leaned down to kiss all over the smushed face. Both blondes were laughing as Sophie screamed “No, No!” But kept putting a hand on Donna’s cheek to keep her from stopping. 

 

Tanya watched on and looked back at Rosie with a large grin and teary eyes. “I want that.” She whispered. 

 

“You’re about to have that.” Rosie took one of Tanya’s hands and placed it on her belly where here’s had previously been. She smiled when Tanya intertwined their fingers over her baby bump.

 

“I want  _ that. _ Their relationship. I want to be close with him or her like Donna and Sophie.” 

 

The mother and daughter duo were still laughing away and having their own conversation as Donna talked and laughed and Sophie squealed and babbled. They were in their own little world. 

 

“You’ll have  _ that _ . All in good time my love.” Rosie assured her. She was sensing a breakdown coming on. She could see it in Tanya’s eyes. It was so strong she could feel it. She had been worried about committing while Tanya had been worrying about becoming a mother. There was even a time when Tanya suggested giving her baby up for adoption. Of course as soon as the words left her lips she broke down in tears because she had already gotten so attached to the unborn baby. Rosie vowed from that day on that if there was one thing she could commit to it would be to support Tanya no matter the decision. 

 

“What if I don’t. I’m not like her.” Wet, green eyes flickered back and forth as blue eyes watched on. It was so unusual to see Tanya display so much emotion and distress on her face. Since her pregnancy it had been happening more frequently. She had become more comfortable to express herself rather than conceal it all. 

 

Rosie was the one lacking the emotion in her expressions. She had started to conceal them to keep a stress free environment for her pregnant girlfriend. She knew if Tanya ever found out about her doubts she would blow up and possibly hurt herself and the baby through stress. Rosie had toughened up quick when she learned about the baby. She had to. She had to do it for Tanya just like Tanya would’ve done for her if she had been in the same situation. “Come on. Up.” She tapped the outsides of Tanya’s thighs to get her to move off her lap. 

 

As soon as Tanya stood Rosie was right behind her. She grabbed her hand and lead her to their bedroom. “Tanya, darling you don’t have to be like Donna to have a good relationship with your child. You’re going to be fine. You’re going to be perfect. You’ll be a natural.” 

 

“I’m not good with babies and kids. I’m not even good with people. What if I’m not a good mom?” 

 

“You’re talking but all I’m hearing are three lies. You were new to babies when Sophie was born. We all were. You and Donna had never experienced babies before.” Rosie had been the only one who knew anything about children. She grew up with younger siblings. Tanya was the youngest in her family and Donna was an only child. 

 

“You learned quickly. You and Sophie are best friends now. She’s only been here for three days and she’s eating your horrendous food cravings with you.” Rosie continued. “You’re fucking amazing with people. You can charm the pants off anyone. You charm my pants off every night.” She left that one open for Tanya to make a joke. She even poked her side to encourage it. 

 

Tanya had pouted during the speech, wiping at her eyes to rid of the tears. Eventually she gave Rosie a watery smile. “I’d like to charm your pants off right now.” 

 

Rosie playfully rolled her eyes and pulled Tanya into a hug anyway. “Baby, you’ll be the perfect mum. Any mum is the perfect mum as long as they try.” 

 

After a long moment of them wrapped in each other’s  arms, just enjoying the feel of each other they parted. Rosie had her hands on Tanya’s cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. “Now, are we okay?” 

 

“Yes, we’re okay.” 

 

“Good.” Rosie pecked her lips and ducked down to kiss the baby. “Hang in there little one. Your mums are a mess right now but we’ll figure it out by the time you get here.” 

 

“I hope so.” 

 

“I know so.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanya and Rosie make love while they have the day to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boi it’s about to get steamy up in here! I hope you guys like smut!

“Rosie, it’s been three days.” 

 

“Donna and Sophie will be gone in just a few minutes.” 

 

“But I want it now.” 

 

“Well, you’ll just have to wait. Just five more minutes and then we’ve got the next few hours to ourselves.”

 

“Fine.” 

 

Five minutes had passed and Donna and Sophie left to embark on a mother-daughter adventure in the city. Donna also knew that Rosie and Tanya had been dying for some alone time.

 

As soon as the door closed and Rosie locked it she turned around to Tanya face to face with her. She jumped, startled by how Tanya had snuck up on her. She placed a hand over her quickly beating heart. “Do you mind?” 

 

“Not at all.” Tanya grinned. 

 

“You’re extremely close to me right now and I don’t know how I feel about it.” Rosie was only teasing. She loved having Tanya so close to her. Tanya was almost like a cat. She wanted to be close on her terms not on anyone else’s. Of course there were a few exceptions when it came to Rosie but for the most part contact was initiated by Tanya. 

 

“You’re about to feel  _ really _ good about it.” Tanya smirked. “Let’s do this.” 

 

Rosie hadn’t noticed until that moment that Tanya was only in a robe. She was guessing Tanya only had lingerie underneath if anything at all. “What if I’ve changed my mind?” Rosie quirked a brow. 

 

“Then change it back. You teased me all morning.” 

 

“I did not. I was just getting dressed and you were gaping at me.” Rosie folded her arms over her chest. Her favorite thing was to be unbothered by Tanya’s sexual desires. It made it even more fun for her to know Tanya was getting frustrated by it. It was also fun to tease Tanya by having almost no desire to have sex when most people begged Tanya for even a second glance. 

 

“I was not!” Tanya wasn’t wrong. Rosie really had been teasing her as she got dressed. She hated it when Rosie would pretend she wasn’t doing even the slightest thing to turn her on. She also loved it because it was something just so uniquely Rosie that only Tanya got to experience. 

 

Rosie just hummed in response and went to their bedroom. Tanya followed behind her. 

 

As soon as Rosie sat on the bed Tanya stood in front of her. She pressed their lips together in a feverish kiss. A kiss that rivaled the intensity of fireworks. Tanya was almost desperate to prove to Rosie how much she wanted her and how bad she needed it. 

 

Rosie already knew how much Tanya needed it. It was the hormones on top of Tanya’s constantly stimulated sex drive. She was always wanting it but since being pregnant she’s always needing it so those three days without it were making her desperate. Rosie could’ve sworn Tanya had humped her leg in her sleep the other night. Of course Tanya denied such a thing. 

 

“Don’t be mean to me. I really need this.” Tanya said in that low alto tone that never failed to make Rosie shiver. 

 

Rosie could only manage an “Uh huh.” As She untied Tanya’s robe and pushed it off her shoulders. “You look gorgeous.” Tanya may not fit into most of her favorite pieces but she did look amazing in the latest addition to her lingerie collection. It was the lacey, dark blue set she had on now. Rosie had to take a moment to look Tanya up and down. “You’re so pretty it hurts.” 

 

Tanya didn’t give her a verbal response. She pressed her lips to Rosie’s again, gently this time. She had softened her actions significantly but that was just the quiet before the storm. “I love you.” She mumbled against soft lips. 

 

That’s when she switched up entirely. She kissed her so fiercely Rosie felt like she had died and come back to life in the next breath she took. It was the best feeling she had ever felt. It was the only feeling she felt like she needed. She loved Tanya more than anything and she wouldn’t trade these moments with her even if she could. 

 

Tanya pulled back. She looked down at Rosie with beautifully kiss swollen lips. Rosie was always taken back by how sexy Tanya looked after kissing. 

 

Rosie surged forwards again, slipping her arms around her waist to keep her as close as she possibly could get. It wasn’t close enough and both of them knew that. 

 

Tanya took a step back, reluctantly detaching her lips from Rosie’s. As much as she hated to break apart she had to if they were going to continue. She gave Rosie’s shoulders a gentle push. In a different circumstance that would’ve been aggressive enough to make Rosie’s back hit the mattress just in time for Tanya to hover over her. 

 

Rosie laid back against the multiple pillows Tanya had placed on the bed. She used to always make a fuss about them but this time she didn’t care. She had grown to like them. She loved how elegant Tanya would look laying against them, covered in lace with capacious amounts of exposed silky smooth skin. 

 

Tanya climbed onto the bed with minimal trouble. That baby wasn’t quite big enough to limit her movements yet. She would embrace it as long as she could. She straddled Rosie’s hips and slipped her hands up her top. “Off?” She asked. Her voice was low and husky. 

 

Rosie was in a trancelike state. She just nodded and watched as Tanya exposed her to the cold air of their bedroom. 

 

Tanya chuckled lowly at the sight. Nothing was funny at all. She was just about to tease Rosie for her lack of bra. “Seems like you’ve been hanging around Donna too long.” 

 

“She made some valid points about not needing a bra so I took her advice.” Rosie said. 

 

“Remind me to thank her for that.” She pinched one of her nipples, rolling the hardened bud between her fingertips. She reveled in the sound of Rosie’s gasp. She replaced her fingers with her mouth and sucked gently, biting down to get a rise out of her girlfriend. 

 

“Tanya!” Rosie felt a blush rising from her chest all the way to the tips of her ears. She had liked the sensation more than she cared to admit. 

 

Tanya gave her a cheeky grin and a wink as she repeated the action on the other breast. By the time she was finished Rosie had flushed cheeks and was panting softly. 

 

“You okay down there?” 

 

“Oh, hush.” Rosie rolled her eyes. She had started to fold her arms over her chest but was quickly stopped by Tanya holding her wrists. She gave her a look. “We’re not playing that game today.” 

 

“But it’s fun.” 

 

“Fun as it may be we’re not playing it today.” Rosie stated. 

 

“Fine.” She let go of her wrists and connected their lips for another breathtaking kiss. 

 

“Wait.”

 

“What?” Tanya looked down at her. She hoped everything was alright. 

 

“Are those new?” Her hands cupped Tanya’s breasts through her bra. 

 

Tanya giggled. “No! They’re just growing!” She exclaimed with delight. “I have boobs!” 

 

Rosie laughed. “Indeed you do. You’re not sore are you?” 

 

“Just a little.” She admitted. “No fondling them.” 

 

“ _ Fondle _ . That’s such a weird word to say in reference to breasts.” 

 

“Minor details, minor details.” She hooked her thumbs in Rosie’s shorts and pulled them off. She pouted. 

 

“What is it?” 

 

“I was really hoping you had forgone all underwear.” 

 

“You’re so weird.” Rosie muttered. She leaned up to peck her lips before relaxing back into the pillows. 

 

“You would’ve wished the same.” 

 

“Seeing as I’m about to be the naked one you’re kind of right.” 

 

“I’m always right, dear.” She removed Rosie’s underwear and teased her folds with the tips of her fingers. “You’re so beautiful.” She whispered. 

 

Rosie’s eyes flickered away from her to almost hide from her gaze. She didn’t think she would ever get used to being so intimate with Tanya. 

 

Tanya noticed this. “You are.” She said softly. She laid down beside her and pressed her lips to her jaw. “I want you. I’ll always want you.” She mumbled against her skin. Her lips brushed over her jawline as she spoke. 

 

Rosie had felt so vulnerable but the way Tanya instantly comforted her made her feel safe and wrapped up in the arms of her love. 

 

“I mean it.” Her finger traced lazy shapes into her thigh until she found her clit, circling the hardened bud. “I love you. You’re beautiful. You’re it for me there’s no one I want more than you.” Her lips had drawn a line from her jaw to just under her ear. 

 

Rosie closed her eyes and relaxed under Tanya’s touch. She spread her legs a bit wider for her. The sound of Tanya’s voice, low in her ear was making her wetter than ever. She was throbbing with need. 

 

She prepped her fingers at her entrance, teasing her before starting to stretch her out. She pumped slowly, setting the pace for Rosie to adjust to. “I love you.” A kiss to her neck. “I love you.” Another to the base of her jaw. “I love you.” Her lips sucked at the skin just below her ear. 

 

Rosie moaned, her eyes rolling slightly because Tanya always had a way of making her weak. She couldn’t even form words at this point. Tanya was simply amazing in bed and the best at love making. Tanya defined the term ‘love making’ and she did it well. 

 

Tanya smiled against her skin. She had never felt a love as strong as this before and knew it would never change. Rosie was her soulmate and always would be. Her chest burned with desire for her. Her heartbeat exploded with a joy and love for Rosie. The joy of getting to love Rosie like this. How she was able to do this was beyond her but Rosie had picked her above anyone else and Tanya was glad for that. 

 

“Cum for me.” She quietly requested. She knew Rosie was close. She could feel her clenching around her fingers, her cum dripping down her hand. 

 

Rosie nodded and with a whimper and a soft gasp she let go and came. She was now panting against the pillows. But that wasn’t good enough for her. She shifted herself closer to Tanya, wanting to be wrapped up in her arms. She looked up at her wondering where that arm was instead of wrapped around her back. She groaned from the sight. 

 

Tanya quirked a brow. She had two fingers in her mouth, sucking the slick from her fingers. “Hm?” She looked down at Rosie. “Oh, right.” She smiled and wrapped her arms around her. She pressed a kiss to her forehead before letting Rosie tuck her head into her neck. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna and Sophie have a day out in the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like some angst :)

Donna had decided to take a day for herself and Sophie. She grew up in a city similar to New York so she figured it wouldn’t be too hard to navigate. Tanya and Rosie needed a break and some alone time. She also wanted to show Sophie something different than the isolation of the island. So, Donna had packed a bookbag and held her little baby’s hand as they walked the streets of New York. 

 

“Wow!” Sophie gasped. She looked up a skyscraper, amazed by how large it was. “Big!” 

 

“It’s huge isn’t it? Much bigger than anything in Kalokairi.” Donna nodded. She watched as large blue eyes became entranced by the large building. 

 

“Inside?” Sophie asked. 

 

“You wanna go in there? I can ask.” She scooped Sophie up in her arms and asked around until she was finally granted permission to take Sophie up to the top floor. The building was actually a hotel so as long as she promised not to disturb any guests it was fine. 

 

Sophie put her little hands on a large glass window. She could see the entire world and she felt like she needed to go everywhere. “Tiny people.” She mused. She looked back at her mommy who was standing just behind her. 

 

Donna had been in a sort of trance of her own. The city was a sight she didn’t know she had missed. “They are tiny people.” She finally said. “Sophie! Don’t lick the window!” 

 

Sophie jumped from the scolding but giggled nonetheless. That’s when she heard Donna’s stomach growl. She turned around to face her mother and pressed little hands on her belly. “Mommy you empty! Time for lunch!” She exclaimed. 

 

“I think you’re right about that one. Let’s get some pizza.” 

 

“Pizza!” Sophie cheered. She continued to babble about pizza and how good it was. She stopped every few sentences to just chant the word again. This went on as they left the hotel, took a cab, got the pizza, and walked to the park.

 

Donna couldn’t understand how anyone would not want a toddler around. They were so amusing. Having Sophie around was a nonstop party- aside from nap time. 

 

She spread out a blanket and sat down with Sophie. She cut up her pizza slice into pieces small enough for Sophie to eat. She ate her own pizza and grinned.

 

“Mmm! Delicious!” Sophie exclaimed. 

 

“That’s a big word for my little sweet pea. Did you learn that word from Auntie Tanya?” She chuckled. 

 

“Uh huh. Cheetos delicious.” She nodded. She began eating her pizza and talking about anything and everything. “Mommy. I miss the beach.” 

 

“I miss it too but soon enough we’ll be back home to play in the water.” 

 

“And Hector!” 

 

“You want to play in the water with Hector?” 

 

“No, silly! Horses can’t swim!” Sophie giggled. “They too big! Silly mommy!” 

 

“You’re a silly little girl.” Donna laughed. “You want to ride Hector?”

 

Sophie nodded and ate another bite sized piece of pizza. She put her hand on her mother’s slice. “Mommy I somes?” She asked. 

 

Donna knew Sophie would ask for some of hers. She always did and Donna always wanted to give it to her. She picked up the slice and held it up for Sophie to take a bite. She laughed when Sophie seemed delighted by the taste. 

 

“Delicious!” Sophie exclaimed. She held up one of her pieces to Donna and fed it to her. She squealed when Donna thanked her with a kiss to the cheek. 

 

“It is isn’t it?” Donna replied. Before she could carry on her conversation a familiar voice was calling her name. She knew exactly who it was. She would always recognize that voice. The sound of it made her heart ache. 

 

“Donna? Is that really you?”

 

Donna looked up to the tall figure standing over her. She protectively tightened her hold around Sophie. “Yes, it’s me.” 

 

“I can’t believe it. You’re here? In the city? What happened to the island in Greece?” 

 

“It’s still there and I still live on it. I’m visiting right now. Not that you’d care.” 

 

“I do care.” 

 

“You never bothered to show up or even talk to me again. I was pregnant. I needed you then more than ever. I was scared but once I realized that I wasn’t your problem anymore I toughened up.” 

 

Ruby Sheridan felt her heart break at her daughter’s words. Her own flesh and blood believing she was nothing but a problem to her. “When I told you not to come home I meant it.” She saw Donna opening her mouth to interrupt so she raised a hand to silence her so she could continue speaking. She gave her a pointed look. That was all she ever had to do to get Donna to listen as a child. “However, I thought you would learn from that experience in the first few months that raising a child is a serious matter and when I stopped hearing from you I knew you had to do this on your own if you were going to do it right.” 

 

Donna hated that her mother had such an effect on her even now. Especially now. She felt like a frustrated child when her mother silenced her. Her mother’s worst trait was her ability to put someone beneath her with a simple look or gesture. Donna had fallen victim to that many times. 

 

“You’ve always been independent, Donna. From the time you could walk you stopped needing your mother’s help. You stopped wanting it.” 

 

Donna felt a fire in her heart. Her face tensed, eyebrows furrowed and teeth clenched. “I never stopped needing my mom.” 

 

“But you did. I stopped pushing when I knew you would soar anyway. You went off to Oxford on your own and made your own way. The only thing I gave you was the money.” 

 

“That’s all you ever gave me.” Donna felt a pang of hurt when she said that. That pain was reflected in her mother’s eyes as well. It wasn’t true. Donna and Ruby had a great relationship until the last six years. It made Donna sick to her stomach to even imply that her mother never loved her. 

 

Silence fell over both of them. 

 

Sophie tilted her head back to look at her mommy. She looked sad. Whoever the lady in front of them was must’ve hurt her feelings. She glared at Ruby with upset eyes and turned her attention to her mother. “Mommy? Okay?” She asked. She stood up so she could hug her fully. Her short stature could reach Donna’s entire torso while sitting down. 

 

Donna nodded. A few tears slipped down her cheeks. “I’m okay, baby.” She could just barely speak above a whisper. “I’m alright.” 

 

Sophie didn’t believe her. A crying Mommy meant a sad Mommy and that made Sophie sad. She hugged her tighter, burrowing into her chest. “Who that?” She asked. 

 

“Mommy’s Mommy.” Donna stated. She kept her arms around Sophie. It warmed her broken heart to know her daughter was so caring and attentive.

 

Ruby was watching the scene take place. It reminded her of when her own mother had discovered she had Donna. Unlike her daughter, Ruby had kept Donna hidden from her family until she was three years old. She figured that’s how old Sophie was. She had a three year old granddaughter that she hadn’t even met until that moment. 

 

Sophie asked Donna if Ruby was mean to her and Donna faltered. Was her mother mean to her? No. Was she nice? Not usually. Her mother was in her own little world and caught up in her own selfish ways rather than wanting a family. It’s how it’s always been. In the beginning Ruby was the best mother she could ever imagine but towards her college years they grew apart and eventually it became about fame rather than keeping in touch. 

 

“She’s not mean to me. I just miss her.” Donna admitted. 

 

Ruby heard this and her eyes immediately met Donna’s. “Do you mean that?” 

 

“I always say what I mean, Mother.” Donna rolled her eyes, seemingly annoyed by the simple question. “You really don’t know me anymore. But I suppose you can try. If you’re willing to put in the work.” 

 

“I didn’t ask-“ 

 

Donna waved a hand and got Ruby to quiet. “I’m telling you. Asking gives the opportunity to say no. You really don’t deserve a second chance but the option is there if you choose to take it. Just don’t wait too long.” Donna pressed a kiss to Sophie’s head, feeling her squirm and turn to look at Ruby from the comfort of her mother’s arms. 

 

“Sophie, say hi to your grandmother.” 

 

Sophie said a soft hi. She wasn’t quite sure about this new woman. Her Mommy’s Mommy seemed to make her Mommy sad. Should she trust her? 

 

“Hello Sophie, I’m your grand- I’m your Ruby.”

 

Sophie furrowed her brows. She looked between her Mom and Ruby. “Ruby?” She asked. 

 

Donna’s laughed from Sophie’s expression. “Mom!” She reprimanded. Of course  _ this _ was the most difficult part for Ruby to grasp. 

 

Ruby had missed the sound of Donna calling her that. “Grandma makes me feel old. We need a different name.” 

 

Donna rolled her eyes. The tension between them was simmering down. She liked that. “Oh, what? You’re too young and hot to be a grandmother?” 

 

Ruby chuckled. Donna remembered the phrase she used so often to hold onto her youth for as long as possible. “Exactly.” Ruby sat down on the blanket across from Sophie and Donna. A friendlier approach on Sophie’s level might be better. 

 

Sophie had a bit of a stare down with the smiling face before her. The tall figure had been intimidating before. The raven haired woman was much more welcoming to her now. She sat between Donna’s legs and handed Ruby a juice box. 

 

Donna and Ruby shared a look of bewilderment. 

 

Ruby tilted her head to the side. “Thank you?” 

 

Donna laughed. “I don’t know.” She shook her head. Sophie Sheridan was a complex creature that she was still figuring out. 

 

“Lunch.” Sophie said with a nod. 

 

Ruby shrugged and opened the juice. She drank it anyway. At least Sophie was showing signs of opening up to her. 

 

“Sophie? What do you wanna call grand-  _ Ruby?”  _

 

Sophie shrugged not really sure what to say. “Don’t know.” 

 

“Oh wait. What about Nonna?” 

 

“Nonna?” Donna furrowed her brows before remembering the stories Ruby had shared about her own grandmother. She had always referred to her as Nonna. “Isn’t that what you called your grandmother?” 

 

Ruby nodded. She smiled knowing Donna remembered her stories. “I did and she was my best friend.” 

 

“It’s cute. It’s Italian.” Donna liked that. It gave her a little taste of her heritage. Her great-grandparents were both Italian. She figured that’s where her Mom’s dark hair and dark eyes came from. 

 

“Sophie, can I be your Nonna?” 

 

“Nonna?” Sophie asked. She contemplated the word for a moment before nodding. She smiled up at Ruby. “Nonna.” She confirmed. 

 

Donna and Ruby would have to work on their relationship but laying down the tracks was good enough for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated! I hope you guys enjoyed this! I know I need to update my other stories but ya girl is tired but I’ll try!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby visits, Sophie is Sophie, Donna is jealous, and Tanya is pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long! I hope you like!

Tanya was resting on her side with the sheets draped over her. As soon as she felt the sunlight in her eyes she rolled over with an aggravated groan. She sighed deeply hoping to fall back asleep. Her baby seemed to have other plans. She tiptoed into the bathroom to take care of that situation. Of course she had to brush her teeth and do her skincare as well. She just  _ had  _ to. If she didn’t there was no way she would be able to get comfortable again.

 

Once done she padded back to bed and slipped under the comfort of her bed. Of course Rosie wasn’t there. She usually got up much earlier than Tanya did. Tanya just sighed and pulled the covers up over her shoulders. 

 

Rosie entered the bedroom a while after Tanya had fallen back asleep. She sat on the edge of the bed and pressed her lips to the high points of her face. Morning kisses were always the sweetest way to wake up. Even a grouch like Tanya could agree to that. When Rosie heard a soft groan she chuckled and pressed her lips to Tanya’s. They tasted minty. That meant Tanya had previously been up. 

 

“Good morning, my love.” Rosie said as gently as she could. She pulled back the covers just enough for her to slip under them. She cuddled closely to Tanya and rubbed a hand over her growing belly. Her thumb rubbed gentle circles into the bare skin. Tanya’s shirt had ridden up during her nap. 

 

“Morning.” Tanya said. Her voice an octave lower than usual. She hated that she sounded like a grown man in the morning despite how much Rosie loved it. 

 

“How’d you sleep?” 

 

Tanya didn’t give her a verbal response. She groaned and covered her her eyes with one of her arms. 

 

“I guess you slept well. I didn’t feel you moving throughout the night.” Rosie was a light sleeper so even the slightest movements from Tanya woke her up. “Breakfast is in the kitchen if you want some.” 

 

“Can I just have you for breakfast and stay in bed?” Tanya mumbled. 

 

Rosie chuckled and moved to lay next to her girlfriend. She moved the arm that was covering her face and pressed her lips to every inch of Tanya’s skin until she was swatting her away. “As tempting as your idea is, we still have guests and you know Sophie is going to be in here any second now.” 

 

Tanya grinned at the thought. Their niece had come in every morning since she arrived just to say good morning to Rosie and attack Tanya with affection. The little blonde of course had to get a morning kiss from both aunties but it was very clear that Tanya was her favorite. “I wouldn’t mind us all having breakfast in bed. We used to share a bed with Donna all the time and Sophie is my baby.” 

 

Donna had been standing in the doorframe and cleared her throat. “Sophie is  _ my  _ baby.” She said. The toddler was in her arms and squirming to get to down. Donna finally put her on her feet and watched as her daughter dashed to the bed. 

 

Sophie pulled on the blankets and struggled to get up on the bed. Donna could’ve helped but why would she when Sophie’s struggle was oh so cute? 

 

Rosie pulled herself away from Tanya and lifted Sophie onto the bed. 

 

“Thank you.” Sophie grinned. She wrapped her arms around Rosie for a tight hug and waited for Rosie to kiss her cheek like usual. 

 

Tanya was still laying down and watching the whole thing. She pulled Rosie back down to lay with her after Sophie’s greeting. Sophie didn’t seem to take that too kindly. She shot Donna a disapproving look. 

 

“Well, get in there.” Donna encouraged. 

 

Sophie squeezed herself in between her aunts. Rosie took an elbow to the boob while Tanya remained unscathed. As Sophie struggled to pry Rosie away from Tanya, a tiny foot collided with Rosie’s chest. Rosie rolled away after that while Tanya was giggling away and had been since Sophie entered the room. 

 

“Good morning.” Tanya grinned. She was now face to face with Sophie. They were so close they were sharing a pillow. Sophie giggled and put her hand on Tanya’s cheek. 

 

“Morning!” The little one cheered. She pressed a kiss to Tanya’s nose before nuzzling it against her own. “‘Mo kisses!” 

 

“Eskimo kisses.” Donna translated. 

 

Rosie was currently laying on the bed cradling her abused chest. “Your child is so harsh.” 

 

“Her dad is an MMA fighter.” 

 

“Are you serious?” Rosie asked. 

 

“No.” 

 

“I would believe it if you were. I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck.” 

 

“Sophie is the size of a large mailbox. It can’t be that bad.” Tanya laughed. She had her hand in blonde hair. Sophie had gotten under the blankets to talk to the baby. Sophie’s head was resting on her ribs while a little arm was thrown around her growing midsection. 

 

“Can we eat breakfast? I’m starving and we’ve got a big day today.” Donna said as she watched her daughter bond with her aunt. 

 

“Oh yeah, your mother is coming over.” Tanya replied. She ducked under the covers and started giggling with Sophie about whatever it is that goes on between the two. 

 

“Are you nervous? Or excited?” Rosie asked. Donna had given details about her experience at the park the other day. 

 

“A little of both. I mean yeah I’m excited to see her and try to form a relationship with her but what if she hates me? I mean she’s coming over  _ here.”  _

 

Tanya threw the blankets off herself. “What’s wrong with here? Do you not like my house, Donna Sheridan?” 

 

Rosie cleared her throat. “Our house.” 

 

Tanya cleared her throat louder. “My house. What’s wrong with my house?” 

 

“I love it here but my mom is going to see that all of my friends are gay, unmarried, and pregnant.” 

 

“Hey! I’m not pregnant!” Rosie defended. 

 

“But you’re gay.” 

 

Sophie popped out from under the blankets. She rested her head on Tanya’s chest but looked at her mommy. “Mommy, what gay?” 

 

Tanya laughed at that. 

 

Donna gave her the simplest reply. “Rosie is gay, sweetheart.” She looked at her friends to continue on with her conversation. “I’m literally doing everything my mother would hate.” 

 

“What about Tanya? She’s gay!” Rosie was still on this. 

 

“Yes, but Tanya has enough on her plate she’s unmarried and pregnant.” 

 

“Hey, I was married.” Tanya spoke up. Her hands were soothing Sophie’s back. Sophie was content as she could be. 

 

“And he got you pregnant so you divorced him to be with a woman.” 

 

Rosie laughed at Donna’s statement but couldn’t help but set the record straight. “That’s not the order all this happened in. It sounds so much worse the way you said it.” 

 

“We’re not heathens.” Tanya added. “We like to have fun and we like babies.”

 

“Babies!” Sophie exclaimed. She giggled when Tanya tickled under her chin.

 

Tanya giggled at Sophie and glanced back at her friends. “I guess we’ve got to get ready if your mom is coming. I’m sure she wouldn’t like to see all of us in our pajamas.” 

 

“No jammies?” Sophie asked. “Jammies good. I like thems.” 

 

Tanya nodded along. “They’re comfortable and I like them too but gran-“

 

“Nonna.” Donna corrected. 

 

“Nonna is coming over today and we want to be dressed when she’s here.” Tanya said to the little one. She wondered if Sophie understood anything she said but then again, she’s Sophie and Sophie understood more than Donna did so she most likely got it. This is exactly why Tanya and Sophie had such a strong connection. Both were intellectually superior. 

 

Of course Donna and Rosie were Oxford geniuses but Tanya and Sophie had a different type of intelligence, they were definitely more mature. 

 

…… 

 

“Mom!” Donna exclaimed as she ran to the door. Ruby’s knuckles had barely left the wood before the door was swinging open. 

 

Donna had on a wide smile. It made Ruby feel nostalgic to see the grinning blonde with messy hair and dungarees much like when she was a child. She grinned thinking about how Donna used to scream when Ruby attempted to tame her wild, beachy waves. 

 

“Hey.” Donna shrugged. She had calmed down by the time Ruby had stepped in. The raven-haired woman was dressed so casually. Donna hadn’t seen her like this in a long time. She had on denim bell bottoms that hugged her waist and flared out down her calves. She paired it with a simple button up that was tucked into her jeans. Her long, dark hair was parted down the middle and cascaded down her shoulders in gentle curls that met her waist. 

 

She looked like her mom and not like Ruby Sheridan; Rock Chick Supremo. 

 

“Hey.” Ruby greeted. She returned the wide grin her daughter was giving her. 

 

The two of them stood apart for a moment before Donna made the sudden decision to just hug her and enjoy the familiarity. Of course Ruby was taken off guard but she hugged her back as tightly as she could. They stood like this until Sophie toddled into the room dressed exactly like her mother. Ruby found it endearing. She used to put Donna in matching outfits with herself. 

 

“That’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen.” Ruby grinned as she got down to Sophie’s level. “Hey, little one.” She booped Sophie’s nose and laughed when Sophie’s face scrunched up to giggle. 

 

“Hi Nonna!” Sophie greeted in between giggles. Her curly, blonde pigtails bounced as she spoke animatedly. Sophie gasped. “Rosie gay!” 

 

Ruby squinted not entirely sure where the revelation came from. It didn’t surprise her. She knew Donna’s best friends were in a relationship. “Which one is Rosie again?” 

 

Donna giggled at Sophie but told her to run off. She was afraid of her blurting out anything else. “The short one.” She gestured to Rosie who just so happened to be walking by. 

 

“Is that her?” Ruby asked. She received a nod from Donna and greeted Rosie. “Hello Rosie.” 

 

“Hello Ms.Sheridan.” Rosie grinned. She felt a surge of nerves because the woman was so much taller than her but she somehow seemed less intimidating than she expected. She looked so carefree and just naturally pretty. It reminded her of Donna. “Tanya’s coming right out.” She said as she motioned everyone towards the couch, Tanya liked having a big entrance, which included everyone sitting down to watch her walk in. 

 

“I have arrived.” Tanya stated as she walked in. She was in one of her favorite purple dresses which of course was accessorized with her growing baby bump, red lipstick, and her signature heels. “I’m Tanya, the pregnant one.” 

 

Ruby was so far enjoying this visit. She could see why Donna loved her girls so much. 

 

“Oh, so you’re the one with the stretchy leg.” Ruby mused. A smile graced her lips. Tanya had a huge presence and she we hear for it. “Your personality is almost as big as mine.” 

 

“Maybe so but my ego is much larger, darling.” Tanya replied. If she weren’t pregnant she would’ve had a glass of wine in her hand to add to the elegance and grace that surrounded her. 

 

Donna shook her head. She couldn’t believe the two had gotten along. In her mind it would’ve ended in a battle of wits. 

 

“I like her.” Ruby said to her daughter. Tanya was almost the exact opposite of Donna but somehow she knew they were extremely close. It made sense considering how similar she was to Ruby. 

 

“Do you always dress this extravagant?” Ruby asked. Tanya was clearly the most well dressed person in the room and her persona just screamed that she was always this way. 

 

Tanya gave her a nod. “Most of the time. Pregnancy gets in the way though. I give it maybe 15 minutes before I’m out of this dress and into something more comfortable.” Tanya sat down as she said this, already exhausted. 

 

Rosie spoke up. “And by more comfortable she means that expensive white robe of hers with all the fur-“ 

 

“Faux fur.” Tanya added. 

 

“With all the  _ faux fur  _ around the collar and the sleeves, paired with a simple t shirt and sweatpants.” Rosie continued. “I think it’s cute. Tanya thinks it’s devastating.” 

 

“It’s rather tragic. I’d much rather be dressed like this than look comfortable.”  

 

“The key to looking fabulous during your pregnancy is to make one thing stand out while everything else is comfortable to wear. Your outfit can be stunning but your shoes should be comfortable to wear and Vice Versa. Swollen ankles are not cute.” 

 

“Rosie are my ankles swollen?” Tanya asked. 

 

“Not at all dear.” Rosie replied. She didn’t know if they were or not. She just didn’t want to deal with a crying Tanya.

 

“If they were swollen would you still love me?” 

 

“Always.” 

 

“Would you still fuck me?” 

 

Rosie’s eyes widened. “ _ Tanya.”  _

 

“I really wanna know.” Tanya gave her an innocent look. 

 

Donna looked like she was ready to scream. “Mom, I am so sorry.” 

 

“No, honey. It doesn’t bother me. Have you met me?” She laughed. “Pregnancy can be a real way to test your own sexuality.” 

 

“I just want to know if you would still find me attractive when I’m all pregnant and huge.” 

 

“Tanya even when you’re hungover I still find you attractive and that’s saying something.” 

 

Donna laughed at that one. She nodded in agreement. It was true. Hungover Tanya looked like a beast. Her hair was always all over the place, false eyelashes askew, clothing barely hanging on, drool dripping down her chin. Donna shuddered at the thought. “Rosie must really love you.” 

 

“I don’t look that bad when I’m hungover.” 

 

“You don’t look that good either.” Donna replied. 

 

Tanya narrowed her eyes at Donna. “If I weren’t pregnant I would fight you.” 

 

“Hence why I said what I said.” 

 

Before anyone could say anything else Sophie was reentering the room. She started to go to her mom but took a sharp turn and went to Tanya instead. “Up.” 

 

“Please?” Tanya asked. 

 

“Up, please.” Sophie repeated. 

 

Tanya lifted her up to straddle her thighs. Her baby bump was in between them with Sophie’s hands on it. 

 

Donna was watching the whole scene and as cute as it was she couldn’t help but feel a bit sad that Sophie didn’t go to her. 

 

Ruby noticed this and moved closer to her on the couch. She saw Donna’s hand resting on one of the cushions. She placed her hand next to it and let their pinkies touch. 

 

Donna responded by wrapping their pinkies together. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. It was similar to the feeling she felt every time Sophie was in her arms, yet it was familiar. It was something she had missed. She and Ruby used to be best friends when she was a child. It used to be Donna and Mama against the world.

 

“Has this been happening often?” Ruby asked. 

 

Donna looked back at her and nodded. “She likes her more than me.”

 

“You know that’s not true.” 

 

“She keeps going to her instead of me. I’m her mom. Tanya doesn’t give her what I can. What I have.” Donna frowned. 

 

“She’s a new person to Sophie. She’s different. She’s also pregnant which could’ve peaked Sophie’s interest. She’s never seen anything like that before. She’s curious.”

 

“Well, I guess you’re right.” Donna sighed. 

 

“And Tanya’s shiny and sparkly. Toddlers like- Wait did you just say that I’m right?” Ruby was flabbergasted by that. 

 

“Holy crap I think I did. What the fuck?”

 

“Let’s forget that happened and move on. Anyway, she loves you and while yes she’s obsessed with Tanya for the moment who does she go to when she’s hungry, or sleepy, or in need of comfort?” 

 

“Me.” 

 

“And who does she say I love you to every single night? Who sings her to sleep?” 

 

“I do.” 

 

“And who has the stretch marks to prove it?” 

 

“I do.” Donna grumbled that one. She hated her stretch marks. 

 

“I feel you there. Does Tanya know she’s going to get them?” 

 

Donna just smiled. “Hey, Tanya?” 

 

“Yes?” The brunette looked up from Sophie who was playing with her necklace. 

 

“Have you thought about stretch marks?” 

 

Rosie’s eyes widened. “Donna.” 

 

“What about them?” Tanya asked. 

 

“The fact that you’re probably going to get them.” Donna snickered. 

 

Ruby could be seen deep sighing and rolling her eyes. Donna was a true Sheridan if she had ever seen one. 

 

“Donna!” Rosie exclaimed. 

 

Tanya’s eye twitched. “I’m going to get stretch marks? Not everyone gets them right?” She looked to Rosie. “Right?” 

 

Rosie couldn’t give her an answer. 

 

“Ruby, will I get stretch marks?” 

 

As much as Ruby wanted to spare her she couldn’t lie. She just nodded and looked away from the train wreck that Donna had just caused. 

 

“Why didn’t anyone tell me this?” Tanya cried as tears filled her eyes. 

 

Sophie clung to her, hoping to comfort her. “No cry, Tanya.” She pouted. 

 

Rosie took a moment to glare at Donna before taking Tanya’s face in her hands. “Listen to me. No one is going to care about your stretch marks because at the end of day the only people seeing them are you and me. I don’t care. I think you’ll be gorgeous. I always think you are and there’s nothing that can convince me otherwise. Now, that being said; I will kiss every single inch of every single stretch mark you have a thousand times over until you get it through that I don’t care what your body looks like. I will make it so well known to you that I love you and your body that you’ll never have a single doubt about anything ever again.” 

 

Tanya fell silent. She lifted Sophie off her lap and into Donna’s. “That’s the most romantic, sexiest thing I’ve ever heard.” She stood up as quickly as she could and pulled Rosie to their bedroom. The door closed with a slam. 

 

Donna turned to her mom. “So, who wants to get some lunch?” 

 

“I’ll drive.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little snippets of Tanya and Rosie, and The Sheridan ladies. I hope you enjoy this chapter more than the last one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s no smut in this chapter only because I wanted some baby Sophie but if you guys wanna see some Rosie/Tanya smut just let me know because I would love to know what happened after Tanya slammed the door in the last chapter.

Rosie couldn’t help herself. Tanya was just being so cute and quiet and she was just the most beautiful creature to grace the earth. It made her chest heat up with nothing but affection and adoration. 

 

Tanya was unaware of anything going on with Rosie. She was laying on her side, flipping through tv channels. They had just finished a round of wild sex because Tanya was still very much pregnant and hormonal. Now, she was tired and starting to unwind. 

 

Rosie was sitting up in bed watching as green eyes flickered over the screen trying to pick a show for them to watch and then probably ignore in favor of talking or baby planning. Rosie smiled fondly at her girlfriend. She was absolutely glowing. She looked so soft and just pretty. 

 

Rosie let her fingertips to dance across Tanya’s skin. She started by playing in her hair, pushing the brown locs over so she could let her fingers glide across her face. She traced her brow bone, her cheekbone, and eventually her hand rested on Tanya’s cheek to trace her bottom lip with her thumb. 

 

Tanya was still somewhat focused on her task but pressed her lips together to kiss Rosie’s thumb. Just a small acknowledgment to show how much she appreciated the gentle touching. 

 

Rosie eventually shifted down to lay closer to Tanya. She curled into her back, their bodies joined in the most intimate way and she loved it. Her arm wrapped around Tanya’s middle and Tanya intertwined their fingers. 

 

“You’re so perfect.” Rosie mumbled. “So beautiful and graceful.” 

 

Tanya hummed but chose not to say anything. She lifted their joined hands to kiss Rosie’s knuckles. 

 

“I love you so much you know that?” Rosie asked. She leaned down to press her lips to Tanya’s exposed shoulder. The bare skin was freckled and warm and she loved it. 

 

Tanya kept her eyes trained on the screen but she was very much paying attention to Rosie. She knew if she focused on her too much then Rosie would stop. 

 

“I can’t wait to start this new chapter with you. I can’t wait to see each milestone you hit in your pregnancy.” 

 

Tanya felt her heart skip a beat. 

 

“I can’t wait to be a mother with you.” 

 

Tanya couldn’t help the smile gracing her lips. She even bit her lip in effort to conceal it. 

 

Rosie giggled and nuzzled into her neck, kissing the skin she found there. “I can’t wait to spend our lives together.” 

 

“Do you know how in love with you I am right now?” Tanya asked. 

 

“Enough to kiss me?” 

 

“More than that.” 

 

“Well that’s all you’re getting.” 

 

“Don’t ruin it.” Tanya pouted. 

 

Rosie had a hard time resisting the urge to kiss that pout away. “You just got so much more than that a while ago.”

 

“And for that I’m grateful.” Tanya turned over to face Rosie and puckered her lips until Rosie kissed them. 

 

……

 

The three Sheridan’s were having lunch in a small restaurant downtown. It was one of Ruby’s favorites because it was simple and she didn’t usually get recognized by fans there, especially in her day clothes. It was near the park Sophie and Donna had been at when they reunited just two days ago. 

 

Sophie was contently sitting on her grandmother’s lap. She had a sippy cup Donna had poured her drink into in one hand. Her other hand had a yellow crayon in it. 

 

They were patiently waiting for their food to arrive. Ruby had been bouncing Sophie on her knee while the little girl colored messily on the paper menu the waitress had given her. Ruby stopped the movement so she could give her leg a rest. 

 

Donna noticed and shook her head. “She’s not gonna like that.” 

 

“She’ll be fine. She didn’t even notice.” 

 

“She’s not gonna like it.” Donna repeated. 

 

Sophie titled her little blonde head back to look at her Nonna and pouted. “Why stop?” Her big blue eyes were full of wonder. 

 

Ruby’s heart melted. Sophie looked so much like little Donna that she couldn’t help but continue to bounce her. She shook her head and resumed the movement. 

 

“I told you.” Donna said as she sipped her drink. 

 

“Shut up, Donna.” Ruby rolled her eyes as Donna laughed. “Sophie, can I color with you?”

 

“Uh huh!” Sophie said with an excited grin. She handed Ruby a red crayon and picked up a blue one to hand to Donna. “Mommy too.” 

 

Donna couldn’t contain her grin as she moved closer to her mother and daughter. The three of them colored the picture as they waited. 

 

“No!” Sophie exclaimed. “Mommy not that. That not blue.” She pointed to the star Donna was about to color. She started to make it yellow but of course she didn’t stay in the lines. She went- well all over the page. 

 

She pointed to a different shape. “This one, Mommy. This one.” She smiled. 

 

Donna nodded and filled in the Star. “Sophie what’s your favorite color?” 

 

“Yellow!” 

 

“What’s Mommy’s favorite color?” 

 

“Blue.” The little one giggled. 

 

“What’s Rosie’s favorite color?” 

 

“Orange.” Sophie said with a nod. 

 

“What’s Tanya’s favorite color?”

 

“Wine.” 

 

Ruby snorted with laughter. “I can’t see how that could be wrong. The woman just screams wine enthusiast.”

 

….

 

“Tanya it’s not that big a deal.” Rosie tried. She had her hands on either side of Tanya’s face, brushing tears away with her thumbs. 

 

Tanya continued to sob. “But it is a big deal. I didn’t mean to.” 

 

“I didn’t even notice.” Rosie sighed. 

 

Tanya had just burst into tears while watching a commercial for some new restaurant. It had reminded her of a week ago when she threw out Rosie’s leftovers from their dinner date. 

 

“But you probably wanted them. They were good. You paid for dinner. It was such a good dinner.” Tanya sniffled. 

 

“It was a good dinner but honestly I’m such a food snob that I didn’t enjoy it as much as I should’ve. I wasn’t even thinking about the leftovers. I was saving them for you since you liked it so much when I let you try it.” 

 

“You were saving it for me?” Tanya exclaimed. It made her heart swell and then break again. “And I didn’t even eat it. Rosie, I’m so sorry.” 

 

Rosie shook her head, of course Tanya was upset over this. It was starting to make Rosie upset. Tanya had been crying for the last 26 minutes- Rosie had been keeping track. “It’s alright darling. I’m not upset at all. I would’ve made better food for you anyway.” 

 

“Would you make me better food right now?” She asked softly. Her tears had finally come to a stop. 

 

“If you want me to I certainly will.” Rosie kissed tear stained cheeks and smiled down at Tanya. 

 

“I’d like that.” 

 

“Alright, my love. One meal coming up. Anything in particular you want?” 

 

“I’ll enjoy anything you make.” 

 

Rosie nodded as she started to get up and pull her clothes back on. 

 

“As long as it’s baked chicken, with that amazing dressing you make for it, and steamed broccoli. Oh and rice! I love rice! Rice is so good.” 

 

Rosie giggled at her enthusiasm. Rice seemed to be a favorite of hers lately. It was one of her cravings. “Anything else?” 

 

“Red wine.” 

 

“I thought you preferred white.” 

 

“White is good.” 

 

Rosie laughed. “Nice try, mama bear.” She leaned down to peck her lips. “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.” 

 

“Rosie wait.”

 

“Yes?” Rosie stepped back into the room. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

Tanya sported a large grin. “Good. Now go make me some food!” 

 

….

 

“Sophie, that’s not juice!” Donna exclaimed. 

 

Sophie had picked up Ruby’s glass and drank from it. She put it back down with furrowed brows. 

 

Ruby and Donna shared a look as they waited for Sophie to react. The little one had just had a sip of wine. The older Sheridan’s held their breath for a moment. 

 

“Yummy!” 

 

Ruby and Donna laughed. 

 

“A true Sheridan.” Ruby grinned. “Baby girl likes wine.” 

 

“She’s only three years old. My child is a mini Tanya.” 

 

“Tanya?” Sophie asked, excitedly. “Where Tanya?” 

 

“She’s at home with Rosie, sweetheart.” 

 

Sophie nodded slowly. “Rosie gay.” 

 

Donna face palmed. “Honey, you can’t keep saying that. It’s a secret.” 

 

“No it’s not!” Sophie protested. “It not secret Mommy!” 

 

Ruby chuckled as she lifted her wine glass to her lips. “You can do better than that, Donna. Give her a reason why.” 

 

“I don’t have to give her a reason why. I’m her mother.” Donna huffed. 

 

“Okay maybe that works if she’s a teenager but she’s three years old. She’s never been on this earth before. She’s a baby. She doesn’t know.” 

 

“Trust me. She knows. She’s an old lady.” 

 

Sophie gasped. “Old lady?!” 

 

Donna giggled at her reaction. “Yes. You’re so old, Sophie.” 

 

“No! I not old!” Sophie argued. 

 

“So you’re a baby?” Ruby asked. 

 

“I not a baby. I a big girl.” She said with a confident nod. “Mommy old.” 

 

“I am not old! I’m 24.” Donna’s expression was similar to Sophie’s earlier one. 

 

“Is Nonna old?” Ruby asked just out of curiosity. 

 

“Nope.” Sophie answered with ease. She had already been over this with her grandmother. 

 

“And why not?” Donna asked. 

 

“Nonna is young and hot.” The little blonde answered. 

 

“We’re all leading her down a dark path.” Donna shook her head. 

 

“Hey, we’re all there with her, kiddo.” Ruby shrugged. 

 

….. 

 

Tanya was perched on top of the counter. She had on some satin pajama pants and a flowy white t-shirt. Her big fluffy robe was around her but open so she could be more comfortable. 

 

Rosie had just put the chicken in the oven and was now cleaning up a bit before she started anything else on to cook. 

 

Tanya had been looking at a magazine but was now focused on Rosie. “Come here.” She softly requested. She had learned that being demanding wasn’t something Rosie particularly cared for. 

 

Rosie walked over and placed her hands on the countertop on the outside of Tanya’s thighs. “Yes?” 

 

“You’re cute.” Tanya leaned down to place a kiss to her lips, smiling at how Rosie’s mouth welcomed her own. It drove her to do more. She deepened the kiss, humming against her lips. 

 

Rosie grinned against Tanya’s mouth and started to pull away. “Not while I’m cooking. If you want food, you best let me get back to making it.” 

 

“But this is so much more fun.” Tanya pouted. She let hers hands stray down Rosie’s back side and soon enough her hands were on her butt, squeezing the soft flesh. 

 

Rosie jumped. “Tanya!” 

 

“Yes, baby?” She gave her an innocent look but Rosie saw nothing but mischief in those twinkling green eyes. 

 

“You’re the worst.” 

 

“And you’re simply the best and I can’t get enough of you.” 

 

Rosie’s heart melted. “I love you so much.” She started to kiss her again but quickly pulled back. “No, no. I see what you’re doing. You’re trying to charm my pants off.” 

 

“I’m always trying to charm you but if your pants come off that’s a plus.”

 

“You’re incorrigible.” 

 

“Then train me.” 

 

“You need to stop making everything sexual.” 

 

“I will when you stop being so damn sexy.” 

 

Rosie faltered and Tanya grinned in victory. 

 

…. 

 

After lunch, the Sheridan ladies took a walk in the park. Sophie had been holding a hand in each of her own, giggling when her mother and grandmother lifted her up. 

 

“Mommy!” Sophie shouted. 

 

“Yes honey?” She grinned down at her daughter. 

 

“A puppy!” Sophie pointed to a stray puppy swimming in the pond. “I have it?” She asked. 

 

Donna was ready to say yes. She had been wanting a dog for so long and Sophie would do so well with a little creature to grow up with. “Well, we have to catch it baby.” 

 

“Okay!” Sophie grinned. 

 

Before anyone could stop her, the toddler dashed off in the direction of the dog and Donna and Ruby were quickly running behind her. 

 

Donna had almost caught up to her but tripped up and fell face first into the grass. “Mom! Catch her!”

 

By the time Donna had gotten the words out Ruby had grabbed Sophie by the dungarees. 

 

“I’ve already got her.” Ruby grinned. She whistled and the puppy trotted up next to her, dripping wet and shaking off. “The puppy is a boy by the way.” 

 

Ruby held Sophie on her hip and walked over to Donna to check on her. The puppy followed behind. “Are you alright?” 

 

Donna groaned. She rested in the grass. It was easier than getting up. She was face to face with her mother’s platforms. “I’m fine. How do you run so fast in those?” 

 

Ruby grinned. “Practice, baby girl, practice.” 

 

Donna nodded. She reached out to the puppy and smiled when it came close to her. She started scratching behind his ears. 

 

“I used to chase after you in heels.” She set Sophie on the grass next to Donna and sat with them. She could hear Donna laughing and giggling like a little girl. It warmed her heart. 

 

Donna was laying on her back while the puppy licked her face, showing his affection. “Aww he’s so cute!” 

 

“Cute!” Sophie agreed. She clapped her hands together in excitement. 

 

“Oh gross! His tongue just went in my mouth!” 

 

“Typical man.” Ruby scoffed. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Sophie drives Ruby crazy. We learn the puppy’s name, and a little snippet of Tanya being emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Pearlislove for writing for Ruby in the beginning of the chapter. I couldn’t have done it without you, babe!

Tanya and Rosie were at a doctor’s appointment for the baby. So it was just Donna, Ruby, and Sophie in the apartment. Ruby had come over to pick them up and take her girls out for breakfast. 

Donna was currently getting dressed, doing some finishing touches. She had asked Ruby to keep an eye on Sophie while did so. 

Sophie was playing in the corner with her toys. She was babbling to herself and doing whatever it is Sophie’s do. 

Ruby had her eyes trained on the child. She knew what baby Sheridan’s were capable of. She hadn’t seen Sophie in true action yet but she just knew she had that wild nature much like Donna and herself. 

Sophie felt eyes on her and froze in place. She dropped her toys and looked back at her Nonna. She quirked a brow as if to say ‘do you mind?’

Ruby laughed. She noticed that the little girl seemed to object to the attention. She shifted her glance, looking at the room around her while still staying aware of the child. 

Sophie started to slowly shift further and further away until she made it close to the kitchen doorway. She stood up and broke out into a sprint. The first thing she did was take off as many magnets from the fridge as she could. She picked up her favorite one and switched it for the pacifier in her mouth. 

It took Ruby a few precious moments to actually see what Sophie was doing, and by the time she came to the kitchen, she saw that she had already stuffed her mouth with something that was not her now abandoned pacifier.

"Sophie, no!" She said sternly. She quickly picked up the little blonde to try and get whatever she had stuffed in her mouth. 

"Sophie. Magnets don’t go in your mouth.” 

Sophie spit out the magnet and let it drop to the floor. She gave Ruby and innocent smile, trying to be as cute as possible so she wouldn’t be mad. 

“Paci?” She requested. She pointed to where she had placed it on the fridge. Sophie had hung her pacifier up on a magnet. 

Ruby saw where the pacifier had been put, and didn't know whether crying or laughing was more appropriate. How could such a small child cause so much trouble? 

"Yes, yes, I'll let you get it." She promised, carefully letting Sophie back down on the floor to try and reach it.

Instead of taking her pacifier down she opened the door to the fridge and started knocking over everything. She picked up a bottle of ketchup and held onto it because why not?

“Damn it, this child is as insane as ten baby Donna’s.” Ruby said to herself. She quickly scooped Sophie up in her arms and started to put the fridge back together. 

Meanwhile, Sophie had flipped up the lid on the ketchup bottle. She squeezed it and watched as the contents spilled over the side of the bottle. She licked it away and grimaced. Plain ketchup wasn’t as appetizing as she had anticipated. 

Donna finally walked into the room. After not seeing them in the living room the kitchen was the best place to look. She took in the sight and laughed. “You know if you were that hungry I don’t think ketchup would’ve been the answer.” 

“Trust me, it’s not. I think Sophie agrees.” She looked down at her grandbaby who was still traumatized from the tomatoey taste. 

“What did she do?” Donna asked. She could see all the magnets but she knew that Sophie would’ve done more than just that. Taking down magnets is child’s play for her. 

“She tore down the magnets, hung her pacifier up with one. Then she opened the fridge, ransacked it like a little raccoon, and she stole a bottle of ketchup and ate some. She licked the side so it’ll need to be cleaned.” 

“She is a little maniac.” Donna laughed as she ruffled Sophie’s hair. “Baby girl, if you wear Nonna out too early she won’t be able to take us on a walk today.” 

“No!” Sophie protested. She had to go on a walk today. Her Mommy had promised they would walk her puppy. “Puppy need walk!” She claimed. 

“Then be a good girl for Nonna.” Donna leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Tell Nonna what you named your puppy.” 

Sophie nodded. “Philip.” 

Ruby furrowed her brows. “Philip?” She looked down at the toddler. “You named him Philip?” 

Sophie groaned from the questioning. “Yes!” 

Donna shook her head. “She doesn’t like her actions to be questioned. It makes her cranky.” 

“Hims Philip. Philip my puppy.” Sophie said with a firm nod. 

Ruby grinned. Sophie was so cute. “Do you like having him around?” 

Sophie nodded again. “He a long boy.” 

Donna laughed. “He is. I think he’s a dachshund mix.” 

“He long.” Sophie added. 

Donna and Ruby shared a look. Ruby had been trying so hard not to laugh but damn it this kid was funny. She couldn’t hold back any longer and neither could Donna. Both women giggled away at Sophie. 

……

Sophie was squealing and giggling as she laid on a picnic blanket with her mother and grandmother. She had been wrestling with Philip until he pounced on her and she just submitted by laying down. Now Philip was standing with his front paws on her chest and licking her face. 

“I think this puppy has been the best thing for Sophie. With Philip around she’s not acting like a cave child.” Ruby said as she munched on some pretzels with Donna. 

“I think you’re right. She’s so happy and somewhat calm. You know except for when Philip nipped her pants and she bit his ear.” Donna replied. She giggled at the thought. Of course her baby girl bit her puppy back. 

Ruby chuckled. “She’s so much like you. She must love animals. You always did. Well, except goats.” 

Donna grimaced. “Fuck goats.” 

Ruby knew of Donna’s long-standing rivalry with goats. “You still hate them? It’s been so long baby girl.” 

“Yes, I still hate them. One bit me when I was little, you know.” 

“I know. I was there. You were trying to ride it.” Ruby laughed at the memory. 

Donna squinted as that memory came screaming back to her. She shook her head. “Yeah, fuck goats.” She continued to stare off and stew in her hatred of the animal. She remembered being chased by one when she first moved to the island. She pulled out of her thoughts when she felt tugging on the leashes in her hand. Yes, plural. 

“I can’t believe you convinced me to put my child on a leash.” Donna said to her mother. 

“It’s just a string attached to her overalls. She’s fine. I used to do it to you all the time. It’s the only thing that kept me from losing you in the airport.” 

Donna pulled Sophie back by the string and the puppy by his leash. “Sophie you want a treat-“ Donna cleared her throat. “You want a snack?” 

Ruby laughed around her pretzels. She stopped when Donna glared at her. “Hey, you birthed a wild animal. She takes after you.” 

“She’s not a wild animal.” Donna said, not as confident as she usually would have. It took her a moment and then she spoke again. “Okay, maybe she is.” 

“So were you and so was I. Baby Sheridan’s are dangerous creatures you know.” 

“Trust me. I know.” Donna replied. 

….. 

“I look pregnant in everything I put on! I’m not going!” Tanya exclaimed as she fought back tears. The Dynamos we’re supposed to be performing later and Tanya was starting to feel self conscious about it. 

“You are pregnant, Tanya. But you’re hardly showing. You have to go and you have to decide on something to wear so we can all match.” 

“I wanted to wear our super trouper pants.” She pouted. She was referring to the denim bell-bottoms covered in ruffles. They were tight fitting at the waist and she loved the blue and gold combination on the top. “They don’t fit.” Tears filled her pretty green eyes. 

“Aw, my love.” Rosie frowned and wrapped her arms around her girl. “I know they’re your favorites but soon enough you’ll be performing in them again but with a little baby in the crowd watching you.” 

Tanya continued to pout with tears dripping down her cheeks. She rested on Rosie’s shoulder. 

Donna sat next to them and rubbed her hand over her back. “Do you remember what we did when I was carrying Sophie? We made new outfits.” 

“How am I supposed to make a new outfit when we have to perform in three hours?” Tanya started to sob. 

“No, honey. We’ll find something tonight and first thing tomorrow we’re going to look for fabric for new clothes.” Donna replied. She winked as Rosie gave her a silent thank you. “Tonight we’ll wear those white dresses Rosie loves so much. Your thighs look great in that outfit.” 

“They sure do.” Rosie agreed. “We were wearing those the night we got together. You looked so sexy.” 

“My ass is too fat for that. My hips are so wide now-“ Tanya started. 

“Oh, shut up Tanya. Just quit whining and get dressed. We’re not throwing a pity party. We’re The Dynamos. We don’t care. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen now go get those platforms on, put on the red lipstick, curl those bangs, pile on that glitter, and pull yourself together.” Donna cheered. 

Rosie held her breath while she waited for Tanya to either scream or cry. She did neither. Tanya laughed as she looked at Donna. “You’re the best person I know, Donna Sheridan.” Tanya turned to hug her tightly. “I might even do that kick tonight.” 

“No kicks tonight!” Donna and Rosie said at the same time.

Tanya giggled. “I was kidding. Now let’s go!” She sat down in front of her vanity and wiped away her tears. She applied her make up with practiced ease. She looked back at her friends through the mirror. “Do I have to do this show alone? Let’s go girls.” She snapped her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which line is more iconic? “Mommy, what gay?” or “He long.” ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanya is now six months pregnant. She still doesn’t know what she’s having. She’s having fun at the mall with Sophie but what happens when she bumps into her ex-husband/baby daddy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this! It’s shorter than what I usually write but I think the next chapter will include a gender reveal! I’ll also have to start thinking up baby names.

**Two months later**

 

Tanya was six months pregnant and already much bigger than anyone anticipated. She felt like a whale. She was insecure about it at times but that was short lived as soon as she felt that little blessing kicking away in her belly. 

 

The Dynamos and Sophie had spent the day at the mall to look for baby clothes and other necessities. Sophie had insisted on holding Tanya’s hand the whole time. The two of them were sat on a couch in a department store while Donna and Rosie were looking at clothes for the new baby and for Sophie. Tanya was taking a much needed break. It wasn’t easy being that pregnant. 

 

Sophie and Tanya were doing this thing where they pretend to be mother and daughter. Tanya had come up with the idea when a lady walked by and told Tanya her daughter was cute. Tanya just thanked the woman. She only walked by for a few seconds so she didn’t feel the need to explain. 

 

“Ooh! The baby’s kicking.” She said to Sophie. Sophie gasped and put her hands on Tanya’s baby bump. She looked up at the woman with a look of awe. She loved feeling her new little cousin kicking away. 

 

“Aw baby!” Sophie exclaimed. “Love you.” She said as she leaned down to kiss Tanya’s belly. 

 

Tanya grinned and ruffled Sophie’s hair. 

 

The two of them smiled at each other until another pregnant woman sat down in a nearby armchair. 

 

The woman smiled at the sight of Tanya and Sophie. “She’s adorable.”

 

“Thank you. Sophie, say thanks.” 

 

“Thank you!” The little girl replied. She looked up at Tanya. “Mama?” She asked. She wanted to know if Tanya wanted to pretend to be her mom again. 

 

Tanya nodded. “Yes.” She brushed blonde wispies from Sophie’s eyes. Sophie leaned into her touch. She leaned down to kiss her nose. 

 

Sophie smiled and scrunched her face up. She put her little hands on Tanya’s cheeks. “Mama kisses.” She giggled and waited for another one, squealing when Tanya kissed her face again. 

 

“How old is she?” The woman asked. 

 

“She’s three.” Tanya replied. She grinned at Sophie and then at the woman. “How far along are you?” 

 

“Five months.” 

 

Tanya was shocked. The woman was much smaller than Tanya had been a month ago. “I’m six months. How are you so small?” 

 

“You’re six months? I thought you were at least eight.”

 

Tanya could’ve cried. “No way. I’m only six. I’m for sure only six months pregnant. I’m a whale.” 

 

“You’re not a whale.” She rolled her eyes. “Are you carrying more than one baby?” 

 

“As in twins?” Tanya’s eyes went wide. 

 

“It’s possible. My first two were twins. This pregnancy is so much easier.” She sighed contently. She absentmindedly rubbed her hand over her belly. 

 

“I can’t have twins. That’s- well… Jamie’s a twin so it’s possible.” Tanya frowned. How could she have forgotten that her ex-husband/baby daddy was a twin. 

 

“Is that your husband?” 

 

“Ex-husband. He’s not really in the picture.” Tanya explained. “I try not to bring it up for little Sophie’s sake.” She pinched the little girl’s cheek. “She’s never really known him. He hasn’t been around much since she was born. We packed up and left before I knew I was pregnant.” 

 

The woman frowned. “A toddler and twins on the way. Aren’t you scared?” 

 

“I have two wonderful women in my life to help me out. Trust me, I’ll be fine.” 

 

“Well, your little one seems very sweet either way. You’ll be perfectly fine.”

 

Sophie giggled. “Tweet!” 

 

The woman laughed. “Are you excited for your new sibling?” 

 

Sophie paused for a second and looked up at Tanya. Then she remembered how earlier Tanya called the new baby her sibling when she pretended to be her mama. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Tanya laughed softly. She was corrupting Donna’s child and she loved it. “We’re both excited. My best friends have been living with us. We’re a happy family.” 

 

“Rosie ga-“ Sophie started to speak but Tanya stopped her by speaking over her. 

 

“We should probably go off and find them.” She said as she struggled to get up for a long moment. Finally she was on her feet. “It was nice talking to you.” She said to the woman. She would most definitely be talking to Rosie about this twin thing and be making an appointment as soon as possible. 

 

Tanya started walking through the store with Sophie’s hand wrapped around her finger. She came to a stop when a familiar voice said her name. 

 

“Tanya?” 

 

Tanya froze before turning around to face the man. “Jamie.” She said softly. She took in his appearance. He was still as handsome as always. It made her think that if she weren’t a lesbian maybe they could’ve worked out. 

 

“You’re pregnant.” The tall man said. He was everything Tanya thought she wanted. He was tall, rich, dark haired with light eyes. He had such a sweet spirit and was always so caring so she didn’t understand why he wanted nothing to do with their baby. 

 

“I’ve noticed.” She rolled her eyes. 

 

Jamie laughed softly. “Sarcastic as ever. How did I ever let you go?” He shook his head. “I just meant that you’re much more pregnant than the last time I saw you.” 

 

“I had only known for a week then.” She mused. “That was when we signed the divorce papers.” 

 

“The day my heart shattered.” He admitted. 

 

It made Tanya’s heart clench. “Mine too.” She swallowed. “I didn’t want to hurt you, Jamie. I had to do what was right for me. It’s not that I never loved you. It’s that I didn’t love you in the way I wanted to. In the way you needed me to.” 

 

“You could never love me the way you love Rosie.” He added, solemnly. “Don’t beat yourself up over it kiddo. I understand. It’s not ideal for me to lose my wife to another person but you didn’t choose to fall for her just like I didn’t choose to fall for you.” 

 

“If your mother could’ve chosen for you we wouldn’t be in this situation.” She teased. “I bet she hates me even more now.” She laughed. 

 

“She tried to make a voodoo doll.” He chuckled. “How are you?” He asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked at her. “You look beautiful. You’re glowing.” 

 

“Thank you. I’m good. I’m living with Rosie. Donna and Sophie are staying with us for a while. Donna’s mom is back in the picture.” 

 

“Donna’s mom? The woman you said was ‘The Wicked Bitch of the West Coast’?” Jamie was shocked. He knew the Dynamos very well. He listened to Tanya talk about her friends all the time. 

 

“Yes and she’s so nice. She wasn’t accepted so easily but she is in the picture and she’s helped us out a lot.” She smiled. Of course he remembered everything about her. “And she’s very much on the east coast now. She’s taking a break from Cali.” 

 

“That’s nice.” Jamie nodded. “Tell me about the baby.” 

 

“We’re six months along now. We chose not to know the sex. We haven’t picked out any names yet but we’re out buying baby clothes. Well, Donna and Rosie are. Sophie and I have been making people think we’re mother and daughter.” 

 

Jamie laughed. “I’m sure they’d believe it until they saw Donna. Sophie’s the spitting image of her.” 

 

Tanya nodded. “That’s true.” She didn’t want to ask but she just had to. “Do you really want nothing to do with the baby? It’s our child, Jamie. When we made him or her it was out of nothing but love even if we didn’t work out.” 

 

Jamie had been giving this some thought and just sighed. “If you want me there I’ll be there. I was hurting and I needed time to heal.” 

 

“And now you’re ready?” She asked hopefully. 

 

“Yes. Give me a call and we’ll discuss how everything will work. I want nothing more than to raise our baby with you and Rosie. Rosie is an important part in this.” 

 

“Oh she definitely is. She’s so excited. Speaking of, I need to find her. So I’ll see you around, Jamie. I’ll keep in touch.” 

 

“It was good seeing you again, kid.” He kissed her cheek as he walked away. 

 

Tanya had missed that. Jamie was one of the best friends she had. He always had been. They had an epic love affair of a friendship before dating and eventually getting married. It was sad that it ended but it had to if either of them ever wanted to be happy. She grinned to herself. Jamie was only a few years older than her and always called her nicknames like ‘kid’. She found it endearing. 

 

…..

 

Tanya held Sophie’s hand as they ventured through the baby section. Eventually they found Donna and Rosie fawning over tiny baby shoes. 

 

“Sophie and I had a lot of fun.” 

 

Sophie nodded. “Mama!” She hugged Tanya’s legs. 

 

Donna quirked a brow and immediately glared at Tanya. “What did you do to my child?” 

 

“We may have spent the majority of our time making people think we were mother and daughter.” 

 

“You’re teaching her to lie?” Donna folded her arms over her chest. 

 

“It’s acting. It’s just a game to her. Watch.” She looked down at Sophie. “Go to Mommy.” 

 

“No.” Sophie turned away from Donna and rested her head on Tanya’s leg. 

 

Donna was heartbroken by this. She furrowed her brows. Then she got an idea. “Hey, Sophie. Remember when Tanya threw your pacifier away yesterday?” That was another reason why they were shopping. Tanya had thrown it away on accident and Sophie had been in a mood that whole evening. 

 

Sophie’s eyes got wide. She pushed away from Tanya and reached her arms up for Donna. “Mommy, please.” 

 

Donna picked her up and held her close. “Let’s go pick out a new paci.” She glared at Tanya as she walked away, only breaking to stick her tongue out to taunt her. 

 

Tanya rolled her eyes. It didn’t seem to bother her as much as it bothered Donna. She knew payback would be coming as soon as her own baby or babies were born.

 

“You’ll never guess who I ran into.” Tanya said to Rosie who was distracted by all the cute shoes. 

 

“Jamie?” 

 

“No- wait yes. How’d you know?” 

 

“I saw him walking by. He said hi to us. He looks good.” Rosie said, still looking at all the pink and blue items. 

 

“We spoke. He wants to be in the baby’s life.” 

 

Rosie looked up. She smiled softly. “Really?” She absolutely adored Jamie. He was the sweetest person she had ever met. He was so giving even after Tanya shattered his heart. 

 

Tanya nodded. Tears were starting to flow. She felt like a weight had been lifted. “Yes. I’ll call him tonight and we can discuss our plan of action. He said he can’t wait to raise our baby with us. You included. He said ‘you and Rosie.’ How sweet is that?” 

 

“Marry him.” 

 

“I already did.” 

 

“Do it again. I wouldn’t mind. He’s so sweet.” Rosie smiled. 

 

Tanya sighed softly. “He is, he’s pretty and he’s rich and he loves me.” 

 

“But you don’t even like him.” 

 

“Ew, of course not. He’s a man.” Tanya grimaced. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of Jamie? I feel weird because his name is Jamie Leigh and it reminds me of Jamie Lee Curtis but he’s probably James Leigh so.... 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and keeping this fun story alive. I’ve fallen in love with it from the beginning and I hope you guys have too. 
> 
> Until next time, kiddos


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a big chapter! We start with a gender reveal and there’s a storm and of course baby Sophie and Donna have a sweet moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted this chapter to be the biggest ever but someone very close to me passed away in late November so I lost my creativity. On top of that two of my best friends from this fandom and from AO3 decided to just kinda decided to cut me out and it pissed me off and ruined Mamma Mia for me for a while. But now I’m back and I hope to be posting more because I love this fandom and I love this story! Stay tuned guys!

Rosie was in shock. It didn’t take much to get a reaction out of her but this really took the cake. Tanya was having twins. Twin girls to be exact. Of course Tanya cried but it was Rosie who had passed out. Tanya being six months pregnant with twins, wasn’t able to carry Rosie out like she would’ve liked to. So the nurses sat Rosie in a chair and waited for her to come to. It seemed like the staff was concerned. Tanya was pretty much unbothered. She knew Rosie was fine. She was just shocked. Having passed out multiple times herself she knew what Rosie was going to feel like when she came to. 

 

It wasn’t very long before Rosie woke up. She groaned and turned her head to the side to look at Tanya. Everything was still hazy and the room looked fuzzy. She could barely make out shapes as she was still trying to clear her head. 

 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” 

 

“Did we miss the appointment?” 

 

“No, honey. We already had it. We’re having twins.” Tanya grinned. She reached a hand out to touch Rosie’s cheek. “My poor baby.” She pouted. “You passed out when you heard the news.” 

 

Rosie nodded, leaning into her touch before realization hit her. Her eyes widened. “Twins?!” 

 

“Yes! Twin girls!” 

 

“Two babies?” Rosie asked. 

 

“Yes, two babies.” 

 

“I hope they’re not like Sophie.” 

 

Tanya gasped. “Sophie is a little blessing to us all.” 

 

“Sophie is ten thousand little blessings all compiled into one small blonde creature. On top of that she’s a Sheridan.” 

 

“I could handle that. I love Sophie!” Tanya cheered. 

 

Rosie was terrified. She loved babies and she loved how calm and excited Tanya was but she was scared. Twins would be a huge responsibility and yes, they had Jamie involved but it still didn’t sit right with her. She felt this need to run. She needed to be alone to think about it but Tanya was reeling so she couldn't just leave. Hopefully when Tanya is asleep she can go for a walk and clear her head. 

 

“Rosie?”

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Are you alright?” 

 

“Just fine, my love.” 

 

……..

 

A loud crack of thunder. 

 

“Mommy!” Sophie screeched. “Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!” She was screaming until her face had turned red. 

 

Donna ran into the room in a hurry. She had been getting dressed for the day. Sophie’s cries had interrupted her during this process so she was currently in pajamas pants and just her bra. “What is it baby? What’s wrong?” She asked as she picked up a clearly, terrified child and held her to her chest. 

 

Sophie shook in her arms. She buried her face in Donna’s neck, seeking as much comfort as she could get. The thunder had been loud enough to startle the little girl awake. She hated storms. They were big and scary. 

 

Donna quickly realized what was wrong and cradled Sophie to her chest. “It’s okay. I’m right here.” She whispered. Her hand rested on the back of Sophie’s head. “Mommy’s got you, baby girl.” 

 

Sophie sniffled, leaving wet tears on Donna’s skin. “Too loud.” 

 

“I know, honey. It’s just thunder. It’s just loud it won’t hurt you. I promise.” She cooed. She swayed gently in effort to calm Sophie. 

Another round of Thunder boomed and Sophie jumped. It made Donna’s heart break to see her baby so scared. It broke even more when Sophie started to cry. Oh, how Donna hated that sound. 

 

Of course being somewhat of an experienced mother she knew just what to do. She sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and started to sing.

 

_ “I held you close to me, felt your heartbeat, and I thought I am free..”  _

 

Sophie took a deep breath as her cries hushed. She kept herself hidden against her mother’s chest. The sound of Donna’s heartbeat settled her down. 

 

_ “Oh yes, and as one are we, in the now and beyond..”  _

 

Sophie moved to look up at Donna. She leaned back so Donna could hold her like a newborn baby. Of course Donna did. She looked down at her little girl with a gentle smile. Those teary blue eyes were no longer full of fear. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she listened intently and allowed herself to be calmed. 

 

_ “Nothing and no one can break this bond..”  _

 

Sophie started to put her thumb in her mouth but Donna stopped her. She gently nudged the little hand away. She got up and carried Sophie with her as she searched the crib for her pacifier. 

 

_ “Like an image passing by, my love, my life, in the mirror of your eyes, my love, my life…”  _

 

She found it and handed it to Sophie and Sophie closed her eyes to listen to Donna. A little hand went up to press her palm over Donna’s heart. Donna could’ve cried from how sweet that gesture was. It happened quite often but never failed to fill her heart full of love for her daughter. 

 

_ “I can see it all so clearly, all I love so dearly, images passing by, like reflections of your mind, my love, my life..”  _

 

Thunder cracked again and Sophie jumped but instead of crying she settled further into Donna’s arms. 

 

_ “Are the words I try to find, my love, my life, but I know I don’t possess you, with all my heart, God bless you, you are still my love and my life..”  _

 

Just then, Ruby -who had just been let in by Rosie- stood at the doorway. She had been watching the scene for not very long. She smiled fondly. She used to have many moments like that with Donna as a child. Ruby joined Donna to end the song. She knew it well. It was one she had written for Donna before sending her off to college. 

 

_ “Yes, I know I don’t possess you, with all my heart, God bless you, you are still my love and my life, you’re my one and only..”  _

 

She wrapped her arms around Donna and Donna relaxed at the familiar touch. Sophie was now asleep in her arms. 

 

……

 

Rosie had been so quiet since they arrived home. It was a stormy day so that could be it. It was also stressful to wrap their minds around the twin girls Tanya would be bringing into the world. But Tanya knew it was something else. There had to be something going on with Rosie. She had to get it out of her or at least get her out of this funk. 

 

So as soon as they walked in Tanya hung up her coat and turned to Rosie after she did the same. “We haven’t sang in a long time.” Tanya said. 

 

“It has been a while hasn’t it?” Rosie answered, though she really didn’t feel in the mood to. 

 

“Sing with me, baby. You know the baby- I mean  _ babies _ kick every time we sing to them.” 

 

Rosie nodded slowly and took a deep breath. “My head hurts a bit, love. I think I need to lie down.” 

 

Tanya immediately sensed something else was going on but she chose not to press on. She instead just sighed. “Okay.” On the inside she was mess. For once in her pregnancy she was able to reel her emotions in enough to stop Rosie from seeing her cry. 

 

However, pregnant or not Tanya still knew something was up and the thought of just letting it slide wasn’t a very Tanya thing to do. So, she spoke again. “Rosie. What’s going on with you today?” 

 

“Nothing love. It’s been a long day. We just discovered you’re having twins. It’s a lot to take in. This is huge.” 

 

“So it’s not ‘nothing love’. It is a big thing and this is the first time you’ve said more than two words since we got home.” Tanya folded her arms over her chest in a defensive stance. 

 

“It’s huge. It’s a lot. This whole thing is a lot.” Rosie gestured with her hands just to prove how large the matter was. Her hands moved in a circle to symbolize how her whole world seemed to be shaken. “My whole life is just…” 

 

“Just what?” Tanya quirked a brow. 

 

Rosie froze. She had to be very careful of her next word choice. Even the wrong sound could blow this up larger than it needs to be. She took a deep breath. Before she could speak Tanya interjected. 

 

“Ruined?” She asked. “Am I ruining your life? I know you didn’t ask for all of this but I damn sure didn’t ask you to be apart of it.” 

 

“Tanya-“ 

 

“Let me finish.” Tanya stated. “Our circumstance has never been easy. I fell for you when you were with someone else and you fell for me when I was with someone else and now we’re together but there’s two babies to think about as well.” 

 

“And Jamie.” 

 

Tanya took a few steps back as if this news was shocking to her. “Oh right, Jamie! I forgot about Jamie. This is about Jamie isn’t it? Rosie, he is the father of my children. He’s not my husband anymore and he’s not the person I’m in love with anymore. I thought you could handle this.” 

 

“Tanya-“ 

 

“I’m not finished!” Tanya took in a sharp breath. “I just want things to be easy and normal but I’ve realized that it’ll never be normal because this isn’t what normal families go through. This is different but it’s us and I love us.” 

 

“I love us too.” 

 

“Then what the hell is your problem?” 

 

“I’m scared. I’m terrified. I’m scared that I’m going to mess this up for you and for your kids. I was fine with raising a baby with you. It wouldn’t be any different than raising Sophie. But now there’s two babies and- and you, Tanya.” 

 

“Me?” 

 

“This is all so serious now and I understand it has to be with other humans involved, but Tanya. Tanya this is terrifying. If I’m the mother of your kids I’m pretty much locked in for life.” 

 

“Do you not want that with me?” 

 

“Of course I want that with you!” Rosie said eagerly. Her quick answer was enough for her to know that she truly wanted to spend her life with Tanya. Even she couldn’t figure out why she was so afraid of commitment. 

 

“You’re confusing me!” Tanya said with an exasperated expression. “First you’ve ignored me all day, then you’re saying you don’t want me, and now…” Tanya stopped and took a deep breath. “Now I’m realizing that I’m being a hormonal bitch and you’ve got commitment issues.” 

 

“You hit that one right on the nose, darling.” Rosie couldn’t help but grin. “Yes, I have commitment issues. I love you so much and I always want to be with you.” Rosie wrapped her arms around Tanya and hugged her tightly. 

 

“Even when I’m being a monster?” 

 

“Especially when you’re being a monster.” Rosie laughed and kissed her cheek. “I love you, a lot. I love you and the twins so much. I even love Jamie a lot. He’s great, he’s the best and I’ve never had a problem with him raising the twins with us. I’ve never had a problem with him at all. I just feel like I’m not ready for us to get married or anything..” Rosie said the last sentence softly. 

 

“Then let’s not get married or anything.” Tanya furrowed her brows. “Technically speaking, we can’t get married.” 

 

Rosie rolled her eyes. They had this discussion many times before. It’s not legal for them to marry but that wouldn’t stop them from having some sort of ceremony regardless. Of course that would be in the far future. 

 

“Shut up.” Rosie sighed. 

 

Tanya giggled. “For real, let’s just be. We’re together. We have twins, a baby Sophie, a Donna, Jamie, and now a Ruby to raise. We can’t do it all, my love. When the time is right you’ll tell me and that’s when we’ll fully commit.” 

 

“You really mean that?” 

 

“Have I ever said something I didn’t mean?” Tanya quirked a brow. 

 

“Well, no..” 

 

Tanya nodded and turned her head to kiss Rosie’s cheek. “Alright, now that we’re all settled we’re going to turn on some music and pick out baby names.” 

 

“Sounds good to-“ Rosie was cut off by a loud crack of thunder and the flickering of lights. 

 

“Damn it.” Tanya mumbled. She just knew that the next crack would send their power out. 

 

Another moment went by and a loud crack boomed throughout the building. The lights went out and the only light emitting from the window was from the eerie gray sky. 

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Rosie said. 

 

A loud cry rang out and both of them knew it was Sophie. 

 

The sobbing little girl was quivering and clinging to her mother. 

 

Donna and Ruby had given up on going out and decided it would be best to stay in for the day. Sophie’s storm anxiety only added to their reasoning for staying in. The three of them had ended up together for a nap. Ruby had been asleep on one side of the bed, with Donna on the other and Sophie in the middle. 

 

The little blonde had climbed up onto Donna’s chest, struggling to get closer to hide against her mother’s body. 

 

Ruby groggily put a hand on Sophie’s back. “She needs to be closer.” A deep voice said. “She’s terrified.” 

 

Donna nodded. Her messy blonde curls covered her eyes. “If she could go back into the womb I’m sure she would.” 

 

There was a moment of silence before Donna and Ruby broke into laughter. 

 

“When you were little you asked me if you could get back inside of me and it was the most unsettling thing I’ve ever heard you say.” 

 

Donna shuddered. “That’s actually disgusting.” 

 

“You were a creepy child.” 

 

Donna gasped. “I was not!” 

 

“You so were!” 

 

“I was cute and sweet.” 

 

“That’s a  _ damn  _ lie and you know it.” Ruby countered. 

 

“I wasn’t sweet but I wasn’t creepy either.” 

 

The two of them shared a look for a moment before Sophie started whispering again. 

 

“Go home, mommy.” Sophie sniffled. 

 

“You wanna go home?” Donna asked. 

 

“Yes. No storms.” Sophie shook her head against Donna’s shirt. 

 

Ruby could see the curls being tangled by that action and just winced at the thought of trying to comb them out. 

 

“We can’t go home baby. Auntie Tanya hasn’t had her baby yet.” 

 

Sophie let out a loud cry. “Go home! Go home! No storms!” 

 

“We have even bigger storms at home, baby girl. Don’t you remember?” 

 

Sophie gave Donna that little pout and nodded. “I no like!” 

 

“I don’t like them either little one.” Ruby said. She squinted for a moment as an idea popped into her head. 

 

Donna quirked a brow and knew her mother was about to hit her with some bomb ass advice. 

 

“Do you remember where you hid when you were scared as a child?” Ruby asked. 

 

It took Donna a moment to reply. “In your shirt?” 

 

Ruby nodded. “Try it. Skin time is good for infants and-“ 

 

“She’s not an infant. She’s very much a toddler.” Donna interrupted. 

 

“Excuse me-“ Ruby was cut off again by a crack of thunder. That was actually pretty scary timing. She laughed gently at the shocked look Donna was giving her whilst struggling with Sophie crying in her ear. “I was going to say that hearing a mother’s heartbeat is calming as well. It’s a similar concept. See if it helps.”

 

“Sophie? Do you wanna hide in Mommy’s shirt?” Donna tentatively asked. It was a little strange for her but Ruby always seemed to know the best mom life hacks. 

 

Sophie furrowed her brows. “Why?” She tilted her head to the side. 

 

“Because Nonna said it’s a good place to hide during storms.” 

 

Sophie squinted as she thought about it. “Mommy used to do it?” She asked. 

 

Ruby nodded. “She did. It made her less scared.” 

 

Sophie shrugged. “Okay.” She flipped up Donna’s shirt and laid on her chest. “Mommy, tuck me in.” 

 

Donna giggled and covered Sophie with her shirt. The feeling reminded her of when she held Sophie for the very first time. At least this time Sophie wouldn’t pee on her. “How are you doing in there baby girl?” 

 

“It warm.” Sophie mused. “An loud.” 

 

“Loud?” 

 

“Your chest go thump!” 

 

Ruby had to laugh at that one. It was just too cute.

 

“That’s my heartbeat, baby.” 

 

“Okay!” Sophie said as if she knew exactly what that meant. 

 

_ Felt your heartbeat and I thought I am free…  _

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanya and Rosie name their babies! Pay close attention to these names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m trying to post more. My ex friends are still on here and I see them writing a lot for each other and it can get discouraging at times but I’m trying to power through because I started writing on here to express my creativity and to show love for this fandom. I love my readers so much and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I’ve got some other stuff in working on so stay tuned!

“I currently have four windows opened up and I don’t know why.” Rosie sighed. She looked disheveled. Her hair was going in thirteen different directions. Her shirt had food stains all over it. She had one sock on, and to top it all off her pants were nowhere to be found.

 

“Four windows? That’s why it’s so cold in here?” Donna asked. “Why would you do that?” Donna had Sophie in her lap as they ate breakfast. 

 

Sophie was in footie pajamas with a blanket wrapped around her. She had woken her mommy up to cold feet in her back. It was hilarious to Sophie but not even a little funny to Donna at 8:30 in the morning.

 

“Because I’m a loving girlfriend.” Rosie said as she sat next to the pair of blondes. 

 

“What on your shirt, Rosie?” Sophie asked. 

 

“Food.” Rosie replied. She was just so exhausted. It seemed like Tanya’s hormones doubled as soon as they found out she was having twins. “Auntie Tanya was hungry in the middle of the night so I had to go out and get her something.” 

 

“What’d you get her?” Donna asked. 

 

“A burger, fries, and a milkshake.” 

 

“Milktake!” Sophie cheered. “Tawberry?!” 

 

Rosie furrowed her brows and looked up at Donna. 

 

Donna laughed, knowing she had to translate. “Milkshake. She wants to know if it was strawberry.” 

 

“It was chocolate.” Rosie told her niece. “Anyway, she ate most of her food but she fell asleep and left everything on the bed and I rolled onto it and now there’s food all over my shirt and I was too tired to change it last night so I just slept in it.” 

 

“Rosie, that’s disgusting.” 

 

“Yuck!” 

 

“Donna, I’ve seen you fall asleep tits out from feeding Sophie, with a whole sandwich in your lap and you just stayed there for hours.” She jumped when Donna scolded her for saying ‘tits’ in front of Sophie. 

 

Donna laughed. “You didn’t take the sandwich away?” 

 

“We tried. Tanya tried to take it but you smacked her hand away. So we put a blanket it over you sandwich and all and you didn’t seem to mind as long as we let you sleep.” 

 

“When was this?” 

 

“When Sophie was about four weeks old.” Rosie answered. 

 

“That was so long ago.” She shook her head. “Wow, the early stages of motherhood are such a blur to me. I don’t think I could’ve done it without you.” 

 

“And that’s why you’re here now. It took three of us to raise Sophie.” 

 

“And Tanya is having twins!” 

 

“That two babies!” Sophie added. She held up two fingers. 

 

“That’s right darling.” Rosie smiled. “And we’re all going to help take care of them right?” 

 

“Yes!” Sophie nodded. Sophie looked her auntie up and down. “No pants?” She tilted her head to the side. “You gonna be cold Rosie!” 

 

“No. You can ask Auntie Tanya where those went.” 

 

Donna gasped. “Rosie!” 

 

“No, I’m serious! She got mad at me this morning and poured the rest of her milkshake on my pants!” Rosie was so pitiful. She noticed the look Donna was giving her. “Don’t pity me. I shouldn’t have kept all the windows closed when I knew she was hot. I didn’t know she was hot because she didn’t tell me but now I do. I’ve fixed it and learned from my mistakes.” Rosie sighed. She couldn’t wait to get pregnant and give Tanya so much payback. 

 

“Wait so she poured it on your pants?”

 

Rosie nodded. She looked off trying to figure out where she went wrong. 

 

Sophie gasped and looked up at Donna. “That so sad Mommy.” 

 

Donna bit the inside of her cheek to keep from giggling. “It sure is.” 

 

Sophie leaned forwards and stuck her arm out from under her blanket. She patted Rosie’s knee. “It gonna be okay Rosie. Mommy have pants you wear.” 

 

Rosie couldn’t help but grin at her sweet little niece. “Thanks for making me feel better, Sophie.” She kissed her head. “I’m sure I’ll find something to put on but if I don’t I’ll ask Mommy.” 

 

“Where’s your other sock?” Donna asked. 

 

“Tanya left a ketchup packet on the floor and I stepped on it and it burst open. I didn’t bother taking the other sock off.” 

 

“Why?” Sophie asked. 

 

“My foot was cold.” 

 

Sophie gave Rosie the strangest look and shifted closer to her mom. “Okay.” Sophie slowly nodded but continued to look as if Rosie was some stranger. 

 

Just when the Sheridans thought it couldn’t get any weirder they watched Rosie shift uncomfortably until she pulled a pickle slice out of her bra. 

 

Rosie hadn’t even noticed the looks she was getting. When she did look up she felt the need to explain. “I have no idea how that got there.” Rosie ate it anyway. 

 

Sophie gave her an exasperated look. She shook her little head. “Where Tanya?” If anyone could help her Auntie Rosie it was Auntie Tanya and if Tanya couldn’t do it then Sophie would beg to go home. 

 

“In the shower.” Rosie looked at the clock on the wall. “She’ll be out soon.” Her face dropped to her hands. She loved Tanya but that particular night had been absolute hell. “How much longer Donna?” 

 

“Three months.” 

 

“I don’t think I can make it. Can you take my place? I’ll take Sophie and raise her in Greece.” 

 

Sophie perked up. “Greece?!” 

 

“Rosie! I thought we agreed not to mention it. She’s so homesick right now.” 

 

“Sorry.” She pouted at Sophie. Sophie pouted back and Donna’s heart melted. 

 

“You can do this Rosie. You’re just running low on energy right now. I know you can handle this.” 

 

“Donna. I need to sleep for three days to recover from what I just went through. It wasn’t just the food. It was every emotion I’ve ever seen and then some.” 

 

Donna rolled her eyes. “Can’t be worse than Sophie for a day.” 

 

“We are not switching places. This isn’t  _ The Parent Trap _ .” 

 

“We could. How bad could it be?” 

 

“How willing are you to do  _ adult things _ with Tanya. As well as be her best friend, her girlfriend, her baby daddy, and her personal assistant?” 

 

“That’s a lot of things.” Donna realized. 

 

“It is.” 

 

“I think I can do it.” She nodded. 

 

“I don’t even wanna know what she’ll do if we just switched places. She might eat us alive.”

 

“She would if she were hungry enough.” Donna agreed. 

 

“If she gets the right craving I’m sure she will.” Rosie added. 

 

“Shouldn’t she be out by now?” 

 

Rosie nodded. “I hope so. I’m tired of being a walking buffet.” 

 

“Tanya could make so many jokes from that statement.” 

 

“I’m sure she already has.” Rosie sighed. 

 

“Just think, in a few years you can get revenge. You could get pregnant.” 

 

“With triplets.” 

 

“And you’ll be  _ even more  _ hormonal.” 

 

“I can’t wait.” Rosie smirked. 

 

…………………

 

After getting some much needed sleep, Rosie was feeling much better. Tanya had realized just how terrible those hormones were not just for her but for her family as well. It was never her intention to act the way she did. If anything it wasn’t like her at all. She decided to make up for it by giving Rosie some space from responsibilities and to let Rosie just be for a day or two. After all, Tanya was an independent woman and throughout her pregnancy she had kept that independence aside from the days she just physically couldn’t do it. 

 

Tanya sat down on the side of the bed. She had been up and about all morning while Rosie slept. She got a lot of stuff done. She cleaned, she read some baby books, made phone calls, talked to Jamie for hours, and now she was missing Rosie. 

 

Rosie had been awake for a while. She was watching a talk show when Tanya entered the room. She mumbled a sleepy greeting but stayed silent after Tanya sat on the bed. She watched as Tanya sat there occasionally glancing at her and then at the Tv when Rosie noticed. Rosie knew this wasn’t right. So she picked up one of Tanya’s hands and placed it on her head. 

 

Tanya laughed softly and played in Rosie’s choppy brown hair. “Are you mad at me?” 

 

“Of course not. Last night was just a craving and a couple of mood swings. I would never be mad at you for that.” 

 

“I was a bitch.” 

 

Rosie tilted her head to the side. “Tanya, when are you not a bitch?” 

 

“Watch it.” She warned, though it was only a joke. 

 

Rosie gave her a cheeky grin. “It was hard but we made it out alive.” 

 

“Barely.” 

 

“If it ever happens like that again I’m just calling Jamie to deal with it. I love you darling, but that was the worst night of my life.” 

 

“The worst?” Tanya asked. “It can’t be worse than when your pants ripped on stage.” 

 

“Definitely worse than that.” 

 

“You didn’t have underwear on.” 

 

Rosie’s ears turned red in embarrassment. “We don’t have to relive that moment!” She had to put a stop to it before Tanya made her throw up from the amount of shame she still had from that night. 

 

As much as Tanya loved teasing Rosie and making her suffer she knew just how much of a nerve that would strike and she was already on thin ice. “So, I talked Jamie for a while today and he has some input on some names. All he says is that he doesn’t want them to rhyme but he does want them to start with the same letter.” 

 

“So, like James and Joseph.” Rosie mused. That was Jamie and his twin brother Joey’s names. “Jamie and Joey. I never realized how cute that is. Any other requests?” 

 

“Well, He told me to tell you not to let me name them by myself because he knows that I’ll name one of them Tanya.” She reluctantly said. 

 

“I can’t tell if that’s a joke or not.” 

 

“I can’t either.” She shrugged. “He did request to name one Julie.” 

 

Rosie perked up. “Julie?” A slow grin formed on her face. “As in my mother?”

 

“Well, at first he said he liked it. Then I told him that it’s your mom’s name and he thought it was even more perfect.” Tanya smiled at the excitement just radiating off Rosie. “What do you think?” 

 

“You already know I love it!” Rosie laughed. Her mom had been so supportive since she came out to her and was even giving the couple tips about raising babies. In an age where no one knew what being gay was and shamed every part of it, it was nice to have an ally in Rosie’s mom. 

 

“That’s why I told him that we should do it.” 

 

Rosie squealed. 

 

Tanya covered her ears. “Rosie how do you do that? I swear I heard Sophie hit a note like that yesterday over ice cream.” 

 

“I’m excited!” 

 

Tanya shook her head. “Can we use that note in Super Trouper?” 

 

“Shut up.” Rosie giggled. “Did you think of another name?” 

 

“I really,  _ really _ like the name Jessica.” 

 

“Jessica? So, Jessie and Julie.” 

 

“Have you already nicknamed our baby? It’s only been thirty seconds.” 

 

“I know, but as soon as you said it I pictured her growing up and looking like you and being a teen and me annoying her in front of her friends by calling her Jessie.” Rosie smiled the whole time she spoke. She had given raising the twins a lot of thought even before they had names and before she knew they were twins. 

 

“What about middle names?” 

 

“Anything but Tanya!” 

 

Tanya instantly pouted. “I was going to let you name her Jessica Rose but that’s fine.” She folded her arms over her chest. 

 

Rosie felt the loss of heat from where Tanya’s hand had previously been in her hair. She sat up so quickly it made her dizzy. “Rose?” Rosie blushed yet again. Rose was actually her middle name. Her full name being Margaret Rose Mulligan, which she hated because it sounded terribly English. 

 

“Would that be okay with you?” Tanya enjoyed seeing Rosie all flushed and though she looked distressed Tanya was still getting a kick out of it. Actually, the babies were getting a kick out of it. Her hands immediately went to her stomach. “I think someone else likes it too. Feel.” 

 

Rosie put her hands on Tanya’s baby bump and felt some highly active twins moving about in there. “Well now I can’t say no.” She smiled and whispered to the twins. “I suppose I can share my middle name with one of you.” 

 

“So we have Jessica Rose and we still need a middle name for Julie.” 

 

Rosie looked up and Tanya could tell she was deep in thought. It looked like she wanted to say something but was almost afraid to. She watched Rosie argue with herself in her head. 

 

Tanya cleared her throat to get Rosie’s attention. “Tell me what you’re thinking about baby girl.”

 

Yet again Rosie blushed. That nickname always got her. It made her heart skip a beat. “I’m thinking of giving her your mother’s name as a middle name.” 

 

“So you want her to be named after both our moms?” 

 

Rosie bit her lip and nodded. “Is that okay?” 

 

Tanya bit her lip as well. She shook her head. “I don’t think Julie and Christine go together.” 

 

“Jane.” Rosie tried. 

 

“Julie Jane?” 

 

“I don’t know. Does it sound dumb?” Rosie asked. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Julie Jane.” Rosie repeated. 

 

“Wait I kind of like it now.” 

 

“Do you like it because it’s your own middle name or because it’s cute?” Rosie laughed. 

 

“Both and it’s my mother’s middle name. It’ll be nice to pass it down.” 

 

“I like it a lot. Julie Jane and Jessica Rose.” 

 

“Julie Jane Leigh and Jessica Rose Leigh.” 

 

“When we get married we can give them your last name because I plan on taking it as well.” Tanya said as she pecked Rosie’s lips. 

 

Rosie was shook. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby shower we’ve all been waiting for. Just a short and sweet summary of it with fluff and baby Sophie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I really posted this! It’s been so long! This grieving thing really takes time and really takes a lot out of me. I thank everyone who has stuck with me through it all. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I can wrap this story up soon. I love you all!

Today was the day. No, not the day of the birth that will be coming much later. Today’s day was the baby shower. The most extravagant baby shower to ever happen in the history of the earth and all because it was Tanya Chesham-Leigh’s baby shower. The most extravagant person to ever grace the earth- in her own opinion of course. 

The baby shower was at a gorgeous hotel in the ballroom. Tanya wouldn’t have anything less. Neither would Jamie’s mother. There were flowers in pink and purple shades. Balloons in gold and white. The tablecloths had the most exquisite lace pattern, adding a pop of elegance to the party. Even the cake that had multiple layers was decorated in pink with chocolate flowers. Rosie had spent a whole evening on it just for her lady and her two little ladies.

The guests were all required to wear pink, white, purple, gold or a combination of those colors. Tanya of course went for purple and gold, adding a gold necklace decorated with pink and purple jewels.

As they got ready for the occasion Rosie had to stop Tanya from wearing a tiara. Tanya had protested and pouted but that was soon over when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She looked damn good. 

The protests were ready to resume much later. She had started thinking up her argument when she was halted by the sight she was met with as she entered the living room. 

She looked beautiful. She looked so beautiful. She looked so astoundingly amazing that Tanya’s babies kicked wildly in her belly at the sudden increase in her heart rate. Tanya’s expression matched the fluttering in her chest. Her pupils just had to be shaped like hearts. They always were when she looked at Rosie. Rosie was twirling in front of the window as sunlight seeped in. The golden rays highlighted her hair. Standing in front of Rosie was a tiny blonde with glowing curls that twirled just as Rosie did. Tanya’s heart melted. 

“So pretty!” Sophie laughed. Her auntie Rosie cleaned up so nicely. It wasn’t a usual occurrence any other time of year but in the warmer months Rosie was pretty much known for wearing the most gorgeous sundresses decorated with flowers and butterflies and those vibrant girly colors that matched her personality. 

“Thank you, little one!” Rosie said as she lifted Sophie up into her arms. She looked so adorable. Rosie was overcome by Sophie’s cuteness and just pecked her little cheek because gosh was she cute. Donna had dressed her in the cutest little pink dress. It was one of those baby doll dresses that came with the little shorts to cover Sophie’s diaper. 

“Oh you two have got to stop or I’m gonna combust.” Tanya exclaimed. She sniffled and had to wipe away a stray tear that had fallen. “Where’s Donna?” 

“She’s finishing wrapping some gifts.” 

“For me?!” Tanya gasped. 

“For  _ us _ .” Rosie corrected. “I don’t know what she’s got in there but even Sophie won’t tell me.” 

Sophie folded her arms over her chest and shook her head. “No way! I promise Mommy!” She gave her aunties a firm nod. 

“Okay then.” Tanya laughed. She gently pinched Sophie’s cheek. This made the little girl squeal. “Is Mommy finished getting dressed? We can’t be late.” 

Sophie perked up. “She is! Mommy so pretty!” She giggled. She loved her mommy so much. She looked so pretty and she even brushed her hair for this. Tanya had begged her to but she actually did it. 

“Oh and by the way, Donna doesn’t believe we have names picked out. She thinks we’re just waiting until the party to tell her because we’re stalling.” Rosie informed her girlfriend. 

“Well, we will prove her wrong!” Tanya instructed. “We have the most beautiful names picked out for our baby girls and Donna will eat her words.” 

“Did you ever tell Jamie what we decided on?” 

“I did. I told him over lunch last week. Remember? It was the day you couldn’t make it because you were called into work.” 

Rosie nodded. “Oh yes, that kitchen emergency, or nightmare rather. It was ghastly.” She sighed at the memory. “Did he like the names?” 

“He loves them. His mother loved them.” 

“His mother?! The woman who hates your guts?” 

“She’s been so nice to me lately.” 

“You’re carrying her legacy in your uterus right now. I’m sure she is being nice to you.” Rosie rolled her eyes. 

“Wow, I’m carrying so much inheritance right now.” Tanya gushed as her hands instinctively rubbed over her swollen belly. She felt a tiny kick against her hand it made her heart grow warm. 

“Tanya. You  _ are _ so much inheritance right now. You’re practically an heiress.” 

“If Daddy had just another million I could be an heiress.” 

“Such a sad life you live isn’t it?” Rosie teased. 

“Such a shame but at least I’ve got you.” Tanya pressed the softest kiss to Rosie’s lips and hummed at how sweet her girl was. She pulled away to see Sophie pouting up at her. “What? You want a kiss too?” She playfully rolled her eyes and kissed both of Sophie’s cheeks and then her nose. Sophie let out the cutest laugh. 

Sophie’s laughed caused a chain reaction between the three of them. That was what Donna has walked into with two large boxes in her arms. She could barely see over them. “Well don’t you three sound chipper?” She grinned. 

“A happy day!” Sophie squealed. 

“My happy day.” Tanya said with a softer tone. She was calming down and really starting to take in the moment. She closed her eyes for a moment to stain this day into her memories. She never wanted to forget a moment of her pregnancy. It had been the best six and a half months of her life. 

Rosie smiled fondly at her girlfriend. She was so beautiful when she was at her happiest. Tanya was always beautiful to her but those little joyous moments were the ones that made Rosie’s heart skip a beat. 

Donna watched on and gave them a moment. She wished she had someone to look at her the way Rosie looked at Tanya. 

“It time a go?” Sophie asked. 

“Yes, darling. It’s time to go.” Rosie replied. She put Sophie down in front of Tanya. “Why don’t you help Auntie Tanya to the car while I help Mommy carry the presents.” Rosie took Donna’s sigh of relief as a good sign. 

“Okay!” Sophie cheered. She raised a hand up and waited for Tanya to take it. “Tanya! Hand! I help you down!” 

Tanya giggled as she followed instruction. She couldn’t wait to have two little Sophie sized girls running around all the time. 

…….. 

The baby shower had been in full swing since it started. Names had been revealed, presents exchanged, and party games were played. The three parents to be were enjoying the cake Rosie had made for the occasion. 

“Do you think our girls will have dimples?” Rosie asked. She loved getting to call the babies hers. Jamie and Tanya wouldn’t have had it any other way and neither would she. 

“Dimples?” Tanya quirked a brow. Her heart soared at how Rosie referred to the babies as theirs. “I hope so. Jamie has dimples. I think they’re cute.” 

Jamie gave both women a grin that was all dimples and teeth. “You think my dimples are cute?” He teased. 

Tanya rolled her eyes. “I just think dimples are cute. Why do you think Sophie’s grin gets me so bad?” Her eyes wandered across the room to Sophie laughing and playing with some of Jamie’s nieces and nephews. 

Jamie followed her gaze along with Rosie and couldn’t help but laugh. “She is a cutie.” He agreed. “I hope at least one of the girls has dimples.” 

“Or maybe they each have one.” Rosie said. “Maybe on opposite sides.” 

“Maybe they’ll be mirror twins too!” Tanya gasped. Her face then faltered. “How am I going to raise a lefty?” 

“You’ll be fine. We’ll love them no matter how they come out.” Jamie stated with such confidence it eased Tanya’s growing fears. 

Tanya sniffled as tears came on. The more her babies grew the more emotional she became. “That’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.” She exclaimed through a watery smile. 

Rosie was quick to gently brush Tanya’s tears away. She did it with such ease to save Tanya’s mascara from cascading down her cheeks. 

Tanya quietly thanked Rosie. “What do you think they’ll look like?” 

“The curliest hair.” Rosie suggested. She looked over at Jamie. “Your sisters have the most beautiful curls. I’m sure Jessie and Julie will inherit them as well.” 

“I think they’ll have green eyes like their mom.” Jamie added, still smiling at Rosie’s comment. “It’s not very common but I hope they have green eyes. How cute would that be?” 

“I hope they have dimples.” Tanya said. “They need dimples.” 

Rosie laughed. “Dimples are the reason Sophie’s so spoiled. Careful what you wish for, my dear.” 

“Sophie is pretty spoiled.” Jamie said. 

“Perfect. They’ll be just like me then.” Tanya laughed. Her tone was teasing but her co-parents could see nothing but mischief in those pretty green eyes. They knew they didn’t stand a chance with Tanya and two mini Tanya’s hanging around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the moment before I’ve Been Waiting for You when Tanya pressed her forehead to Sophie’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Sophie had her forehead pressed against Tanya’s. Tanya was whispering to her and had been for the last minute. Sophie had her eyes closed and was listening intently. Rosie was watching from afar and smiling at the bond between them. They’d had such a special connection since Donna and Sophie arrived in the city. 

“You’re alright, baby. Mommy will be back soon.” Tanya whispered. This was perfect. It was so perfect. She’d found that talking to Sophie this way was the best thing she could do to keep her calm. Her Mom used to do the same to her when she just needed a soft moment. And Sophie had been in need of one. 

Sophie wasn’t an anxious child by any means but Tanya could tell that her nerves were getting to her after Donna had been gone for more than an hour. The first few minutes were hellish. The little blonde had been a sobbing mess. She didn’t want her Mommy to go but Donna had to. She needed a break and she needed some alone time with Ruby. The first 30 minutes were better. Sophie was distracted, she had a snack, she cuddled up to Rosie, she was fine.

Then it came to the first hour- now. Sophie had asked for Donna multiple times and eventually resorted to crying when she couldn’t get to her. It took some adjusting due to her swollen pregnant belly but Tanya was able to hold Sophie close to her. She carefully wiped her tears as they fell. She hushed the little girl into a soft whimper. 

Tanya’s hand came to rest on her cheek as she pressed her forehead to Sophie’s. Sophie calmed at the touch and Tanya’s newfound maternal instincts jumped out. “You’re alright baby. Mommy will be back soon.” 

Sophie let out a little sigh and wrapped her little arms around Tanya’s neck. She was trying to get as close as possible. The slowness of her movements let Tanya and Rosie know it was time for a nap. 

Tanya lifted her head up and rubbed a gentle hand over Sophie’s back. Her lips were pressed to Sophie’s forehead for a moment before she spoke. “How about Auntie Rosie carries you to the big bed and we can cuddle until Mommy gets home?” She asked. 

Sophie nodded sleepily and pulled away from Tanya to reach for Rosie. Rosie carefully swooped in and lifted the little blonde into her arms. She found herself rocking her ever so slightly as she carried her just like an infant. She’d been doing that lately for practice. Sophie didn’t mind. 

Tanya followed after filling up a sippy cup with warm milk for Sophie. As soon as she offered it to her and laid on the bed Sophie rested against her front. Tanya gave a little pout to Rosie. Rosie sensed Tanya’s soreness was bothering her accompanied by the longing to be closer to Sophie. If it weren’t for her baby bump Sophie would’ve been flush against her. Tanya missed that but she knew in just a few more months she would have two babies sleeping on her chest instead of causing her slight discomfort. 

Rosie kissed her girl’s pout away and placed a blanket over the five of them- twins included. “Rest.” She instructed her. She could see the drowsiness taking over Tanya’s features. She was growing more fatigued as the babies grew. The weight of them was tiring for her entire body. If Rosie could’ve carried them herself she would’ve. Perhaps that’s an event for the near future. 

Two hours into their nap, the three of them were startled awake when Donna came in letting out an excited squeal. The day alone with Ruby must’ve went well.

“Honey, I’m home.” Donna laughed as she searched for her three favorite girls. 

“Mommy?” Sophie yawned with a stretch so fierce Rosie held her tiny fist to save her face from it. Tanya was disgruntled by the little feet going into her thighs. 

“Hi baby.” Donna shrugged with a grin. 

“Hi mommy!” Sophie instantly stood up on the bed and was met with a tight hug as her mom spun her around. “You back!” 

“I am back.” Donna confirmed. She pressed a million kisses to the giggling face trying to hide from her sweet attack. 

“Mommy had fun?” Sophie asked as her laughter subsided. 

“I did and I’m going to have more fun when Nonna comes to visit us in Greece when we go home.” 

Sophie seemed to like that idea if her deafening squeak had anything to say for it. “The beach!”

“Yes baby the beach. She’s going to play with us at our beach.” 

Tanya overheard this and had an idea. She looked to Rosie, whispering softly. “When Jessica and Julie are old enough we’re taking them to the beach right?” 

Rosie melted at just the image she got in her head. She saw Tanya in the biggest sunhat playing with two little babies in the cutest swimsuits in the sand. “If we don’t I’ll die. Honestly if we do I’ll die. It’ll be so cute.” 

Tanya laughed. “Eight months.” She suggested. 

“Eight months.” 

“That means I’ve got eight months to get my body back.” Tanya groaned. 

“Don’t think about it that way. By the second month you’ll be working again and being more active and we’ll be running all over the place to take care of them. You’ll be fine and even if you don’t get it back will it matter?” Rosie asked. 

“It’ll matter to me.” 

“But will it matter to anyone else in the meantime?” She quirked a brow. 

“It’s not going to bother you that I won’t look the same for a while?” 

“Well you certainly haven’t looked pregnant since I’ve known you so I don’t think it’ll be a problem. I’ve never loved you more.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments Appreciated!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with newborn babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to skip ahead because this idea was too good to pass up and I felt like the story was dragging. It’s going to end pretty soon but maybe i’ll make a new story about the twins when they’re older so we can see Mamas Tanya and Rosie raising them.
> 
> Update: I’ve decided to end this one with this chapter. It was a wild ride and I enjoyed it! Thanks to everyone who read this story. I love you all

__

_ A month and a half later  _

 

Tanya was sound asleep with one baby sleeping heavily on her chest. She was sitting upright in the rocking chair. It had been a night. The evidence was all over her. From the milk stain soaked through her shirt to the spit up decorating her pajama pants she was an absolute mess. Her brunette hair seemed to be the only thing in place. She had somehow found the time to put rollers in her hair amongst her newfound motherhood. 

 

Rosie was wide awake. The second baby was awake in her arms as she sucked away on her pacifier. Rosie couldn’t be happier to be mother. She never imagined it would happen so fast or happen the way it did but she was thankful she was living the life she was. She was pacing the room, humming softly to her baby as she tried to coax little Jessica into sleep. She was smiling into the dewy light seeping in through the window until she stepped on something and a gruff voice sounded out. 

 

“Ouch.” He had tried to keep it quiet as not to startle the twins but it’s hard to do when someone steps on your hand. He had dozed off sitting next to Tanya’s chair.

 

Rosie looked down with a soft laugh. “Sorry, Jamie. I forgot you were down there.” She whispered as she checked to see if he had disturbed their daughters. Thankfully they were both just as relaxed as they had been.

 

Tanya, however was now awake and mumbling something to herself. “What time is?” She whispered. She clutched baby Julie to her chest and yawned soundlessly. 

 

Jamie looked up to the wall clock to check the time. His vision blurred for a moment before he was actually able to see it. “6am.” He stated. “Maybe I should go?” 

 

“No, Jamie. You stay. You’ve been here since yesterday afternoon and it was a huge relief to us.” Rosie said. “Once Jessie goes down we can all get some sleep and I’ll make breakfast in the morning.” 

 

Since the girls had been born Jamie had spent a few nights a week with Tanya and Rosie to help them out and perform his fatherly duties. He found himself missing the four of them when he was away so even when it wasn’t his night to stay over he would be found doing whatever he can for his favorite girls. With Donna leaving in the next two weeks he needed to be there for them. 

 

Tanya cleared her throat to protest. “No. Rosie, you’ve most likely been up the longest. Julie’s sound asleep. I’ll put Jessie down while you sleep.” 

 

“Tanya it’s alright for you to go back to sleep, baby.” Rosie calmly stated. Tanya looked like she needed the rest. She had pushed out twins just three weeks prior. 

 

“You need the rest, T.” Jamie started. “I fell asleep around the same time you did. I’ll stay up with Jessie until she goes to sleep, or I’ll stay up with Rosie.” 

 

Rosie granted him a smile from across the room. For someone who had been so afraid of having a kid he was quickly stepping into line. “Thank you.” She said softly. 

 

Tanya yawned again, her eyes watered from the force of it. “It’s really okay guys. I need to get up anyway.” Tanya appreciated the help but she couldn’t see giving up her responsibility as a mother in favor of sleeping. The frown on her lips made that evident. 

 

Jamie and Rosie shared a look in the dimly lit room. Rosie spoke up. “Please, Tanya. It’s fine. We want to do this. If you don’t sleep now it’ll make you crash later. You need it more than we do.” 

 

And with that the waterworks started. Just as she had laid Julie in her crib, Tanya began to cry. “You can’t use giving birth against me anymore.” Even after having the babies she was still feeling those same hormones. 

 

“Oh, sweetheart. We’re not using that against you.” Jamie absolutely hated hearing her cry. It wasn’t as often as when she was pregnant but it still hurt his heart. He offered to take Jessica so Rosie could comfort the upset new mother. 

 

Rosie carefully placed the baby in his arms and quickly wrapped her arms around Tanya. She pressed multiple kisses to her cheeks. “We would never use that against you, my love. We want you to rest. We’re feeling just as tired as you are but your body is the one recovering not ours. Remember what your doctor said about resting?”

 

Tanya nodded as the tears continued to flow down her cheeks. She felt so terrible to be sobbing and to be such a mess all at once. “I’ll take it easy tomorrow.” 

 

“And so will we.” Jamie interjected before Rosie could speak again. “Baby number two is asleep.” He whispered and threw both moms a wink. He laid her down in the crib next to her sister’s. 

 

“See?” Rosie asked as she wiped her tears away with her thumbs. “Let’s go to bed while we can.” 

 

“Get some shuteye, kid.” Jamie whispered as he kissed Tanya’s forehead. “I’ll keep the guest bed warm.” He said as he passed by to get to the second guest room. It was just down the hall from Donna’s and it would soon be the twins room once they were ready to sleep apart from Tanya. 

 

Rosie had read in the baby books that it was good to keep the babies in parents’ bedroom for the first few months. So that’s where their cribs had ended up. 

 

Tanya found herself unable to stop the tears from flowing. She was just so exhausted and her body ached in so many different ways. She knew she needed the rest but she just couldn’t stop the small outburst of emotion. She noticed Rosie’s features morphing into a look of concern. She raised a hand to stop her. “I’m fine. I just-“ she sighed. “I need to rest.” 

 

Rosie nodded and led her to the bed. They laid there together, wrapped up in each other’s arms until Rosie realized the baby puke on Tanya’s pajamas was still wet.

 

“You found it.” Tanya laughed. “I didn’t even realize.” She was able to shimmy out of the pants and toss them out from under the covers. “Thank you.” She pressed a kiss to Rosie’s lips. 

 

“For what?” 

 

“For being a good mom.” 

 

And then it was Rosie’s turn to cry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who’s stuck with me this far thank you so much! I love you guys a lot!


End file.
